What you left behind
by Noelle26
Summary: Bella and Edward were high school sweethearts but three years ago, she broke up with him and now Edward is back in town. will he find out the truth behind Bella breaking his heart? AU All human BxE Please R
1. I'm still breathing

_**What you left behind**_

**_Chapter. 1 - I'm still breathing_**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. The always wonderful ****Mrs. Meyer owns it.**_

_A/N - Another crazy story idea I had! I really hope everyone likes it and wants more. I already the second chapter done and I'm working on the third one right now. Please do enjoy this chapter and review because I will so love you._

_And before you read, I have to give a BIG thanks to my beta and my support through this, Galadeon. You are so amazing! You totally rock my world!_

* * *

_**BPOV**_

Dark clouds started to form in the sky as I zoned out everything, even my dad talking to me. It was Sunday which means we are in Dean's diner having breakfast. We had been doing this since I was ten and as I've gotten older, we spend the time talking about the days we're not with each other.

"Bells...Bella, did you hear me?" Charlie, my dad was trying to get my attention.

"Oh, sorry, what did you say?"

"Your step brother is coming to visit in a couple of days and he told Brooke, he has big news."

Emmett and Brooke came into my dad's and my life when I was fourteen. Charlie had not been with anyone since my mom left him when I was only a couple of months old but when he fell off a ladder and ended up in the ER, he met the love of his life - Brooke. She sat down next to him and me with her fifteen year old son, Emmett who took her car on a test drive and crashed it into a tree. He was fine but she still wanted to make sure. Emmett and I watched TV as our parents talked and laughed together. Three years later, they got married. I couldn't be happier when Brooke came into his life. Charlie was finally happy after my mom broke his heart. Plus, I got an amazing brother and a wonderful step mother out of it.

"Oh no, it's never good when Emmett has big news." I took a sip of my coffee after talking.

"Yeah, I know." He said with a laugh.

Our waitress came over to bring our food to us. Charlie got country fried steak and I had the French toast. We didn't talk as we ate. It was comfortable silence, like always.

"You never did answer the question I asked you." He set down his fork then pushed the plate away.

"Huh?"

"When we first got here, I asked 'How are you doing?' and you never answered. So daughter of mine, please answer that simple question."

Damn it! I thought I got out of that. "Um...Work has been good. Alice got a bigger desk so she's even happier. Oh and the music editor got fired. I don't know why but last week I saw him leave the building with a box of his stuff." Before I could talk anymore, Charlie started to shake his head.

"Bella, I asked 'how you were doing' not 'how's the job?'."

I took in a deep breath "I'm fine." I tried not to look at him, knowing that I wasn't a good liar. I could be wrong but I swear I saw him roll his eyes. He doesn't believe me. Great.

My cell phone started to buzz. It was a reminder that I had ten hours until I needed to submit my new article. I'm one of the editors at the Seattle Times. I have been working there for two and a half years. I love every minute of it. And to my own surprise, I'm good at my job.

"Do you need get going?" Charlie asked.

"I can stay for a couple more minutes. What are you planning for today?"

"Nothing much. There's a big game on later."

We talked a little bit about the weather and how Brooke hopes she can plant some flowers in front of the house. When we got done talking, we headed out to our cars. Of course, we parked right next to each other.

"Bella?"

"Yeah" I answered him as I wrapped my arms around my chest. The wind started to pick up.

"I'm worried about you."

It caught me off guard. Charlie was never up front about feelings. I had to push back the tears that wanted to fall. I wish I could fake being ok or that maybe just maybe I would be ok, but there's no hope for me.

"There's no reason to be worried. I'm fine." I lied.

"Brooke and I were talking and we think-" I stopped him before he could say anything more.

"Dad, I'm fine. You guys don't need to worry." I put on my biggest smile "I have to get going. Give Brooke a kiss for me." I gave him a hug then got into the car.

Charlie held the door open "I love you, Bells."

"I love you, too. See you later."

As I drove to the office, I couldn't stop the tears falling from my eyes. I wiped them away. I had no right to cry, to be upset. I'm the one who broke his heart; the one who told him that toxic lie. My cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" trying to sound like I wasn't just crying.

"Bella? Are you ok? Why are you crying?" Alice's voice was panicked.

"I'm ok and I'm not crying."

"You are a horrible liar. What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." I tried to change the subject fast "Why did you call?"

"Oh, yeah. I got some hot office gossip." I rolled my eyes "I just found out that Jason, the music editor got fired because our favorite boss offered this big shot writer a job and he accepted it. I think Jasper's friends with the guy."

"Wait, did you just call our boss by his first name?"

One of the reasons why I got my job at the newspaper is that Alice, who has been Mr. Hale's secretary for three years, put in a good word. I have a feeling that something is going on with them but she wouldn't tell me?

Alice mumbled 'shit' then talked, louder "I meant Mr. Hale. Are you coming to the office?"

"Yeah, are you there?" I asked.

"Yep, I will see you when you get here. Bye."

I had to run into the office because the rain started to come down. I hate rain! Yes, I live in Seattle and I have a hatred for rain. Just before the elevator doors could close, someone slipped their arm in so it could open again. As soon as I saw his face, I wanted to run for the stairs. Mike Newton. Ugh.

"Hey, Bella." Mike's the sports editor and every time I talked to him, he hits on me. He couldn't get it through his head that I wasn't into him.

"Hello, Mike. How are you doing today?" Even though I couldn't stand him, I always tried to be nice. My Parents taught me well.

"I'm doing pretty well now that I'm talking to you." I didn't say anything else. He made it uncomfortable. "Did you hear about the music guy?"

"Yeah, I heard that."

"Today is his first day. Sarah called dibs on him."

Sarah is the office slut. She calls "dibs" on every guy that comes into the office. "Well, that's good for Sarah. I bet they will have a good one night stand."

Mike's loud laugh made me jump up. It wasn't that funny. "That's a good one, Bella."

The elevator doors opened up and I almost ran out, not caring that was the fifteenth floor and my office was on the nineteenth floor. I could hear Mike yelling something like 'Hey! This isn't your floor' but I put my head down as soon as I got out of the elevator, pretending I didn't hear him. I waited ten minutes before going up to my floor. I let out a deep breath as I sat down at my desk. My office was right in the corner of the whole floor and it was right next to Mr. Hale's office. Alice always found reasons to come over and chat.

My office is basic: White walls, one window that faces another building, and a big desk. I have four framed photos that hang on the wall nearest to my desk. The first one is Alice, the second one is Charlie and Brooke at their wedding, the third is of Emmett and me, and the last one is my mom, Renee.

I turned on my mp3 player as I put the ear phones in. Indie rock filled my ears as I started to work on the story. Time flew by as I worked. It was one in the afternoon when Alice came into my office. She was holding a take-out bag from our favorite sandwich place - Tony's Subs.

"Hello, Miss Bella. I have lunch!" She jumped on my desk then handed me a sandwich.

"I so love you right now."

Alice let out a little giggle "I know. I'm awesome. So, have you been in your office the whole time since you got here?"

"Yeah, I have been working. Why?"

She shrugged her shoulders "I just wanted to know. Hey, I'm going to get us some sodas. Be right back."

As Alice jumped down from the desk, her cell phone fell out of her pocket. She walked out of my office, without realizing she didn't have her phone. I bent down and picked it up. It started to ring as I laid it on the desk. The caller ID read **Unknown Caller**. I picked it up, thinking it was someone who called the wrong number.

"Hello."

There was dead silence. "Hello" I said again but there still wasn't an answer "Whatever." I closed the phone then back to eating.

* * *

_**EPOV**_

What am I doing? What the hell is wrong with me? I had a good job in Los Angeles. I guess I was trying to get my life back together when I got a job offer from Seattle and I took it. There must be something wrong with me. Yes, my parents are very happy that I'm coming home but _she_ is there, the woman who broke my heart three years ago. The only woman I have ever loved. It kills me every time I think of her beautiful face or the way her kisses tasted. I need to move on. I can't keep holding onto the past. She doesn't love me anymore.

As soon as I got off the plane, I turned on my phone. I had three missed calls. Two of them were from my mom, Esme. She's always worried about me when I fly. The last one was from Emmett, my best friend and the brother of my ex. I hated calling her that, but it was the truth. I called Emmett as I walked through the large airport.

"Hey, Dude!" Emmett almost yelled with his booming voice.

"Hey! What's up?"

"Nothing much. Are you in Seattle yet?"

"Yeah, we just landed. Are you still in Vegas?" I asked.

I could hear someone in the background giggle which answered my question. "You know that your mom is going to kill you."

"Ha. She just has to deal with it. I'm an adult. I can do whatever the hell I want."

"Yes, I know that but she is still going to kill you." I couldn't help but to laugh at the thought of Brooke yelling at her son.

"Whatever, dude. I have to go. I will see you soon."

"Alright, see you later."

I found my large suitcase and went outside to hail a cab.

As I jumped into the cab, I heard one of my favorite bands playing on the radio. It was Muse their song "Sunburn".

"Where can I take you?" The driver asked.

"To the Seattle Times, please." He nodded then started to drive away. I began humming along with the song.

We passed by familiar buildings and old hang outs. I have always loved this city. I suddenly realized how much I had missed it. Los Angeles would never be my home even if I spent more then three years there. This is where I belonged. Seattle will always be my home.

I paid the driver then walked up to my new job. I'm the new music editor at the Seattle Times. I met the owner of the newspaper, Jasper Hale, last year and we became fast friends. He offered me the job last month. My new office was on the fifteenth floor so headed up there. My office was room 152. While I was looking for it, a tall woman with red hair came my way.

"Hello," She held her hand out "My name is Sarah Perry."

I shook her hand "It's nice to meet you. I'm Edward Cullen. I'm the new music editor."

Sarah started to show a wicked little smile which confused me. "That is wonderful." She flipped over my hand then wrote her name and number on it. "Call me sometime. I can show you around." She winked at me then walked away.

As I walked to my new office, I rubbed my hand on my leg, trying to get off Sarah's info. I don't want to go on any dates right now. I was amazed to see that my office already had a desk and a computer. There was a note on the keyboard. It was from Jasper.

_Edward, I hope you like your brand new computer. There's always perks when your friends with the boss. Come up to my office on the 19th floor whenever you can. –Jasper_

I put down my suitcase then went to see Jasper. My cell phone started to buzz. I pulled it out of my pants pocket as I looked down. Then without even realizing someone ran full speed at me.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry." I told the person as I looked up. I was shocked to see that Alice Brandon is the person who ran into me.

She looked up at me and was as shocked as I was. "Edward?"

I nodded.

"Oh my god, what are you doing here?" Alice asked as she gave me a hug.

"I work here. What are you doing here?"

"I work here, too. Wait! You work here? When? How? I thought you were in L.A."

"I'm the new music editor so I'm moving back."

"Holy shit, you're the big shot Jasper was talking about." I laughed at her calling me a 'big shot'. Alice ran her hand over her face then whispered "Damn it." Before I could ask what was wrong, she started to talk. "Edward, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"Stay away from the nineteenth floor, ok?"

I gave her a confused look "Well Alice, I have to go up there. Jasper's office is on that floor."

"Fine but call me before you go up there. Let me see your cell phone." I handed it to her. She gave it back after she put her number in my phone. "Don't ask me why, ok? "

"Ok, but I'm going up to his office right now. Do I still need to call you?"

Alice rolled her eyes "No, it will be fine this time but next time call me, ok?" I nodded then she walked away with a wave towards me.

I put my head back down to read the text message that was from Emmett. _Hey I forgot to tell you. The key to my apartment is under the doormat._ As I got walked into the elevator, I texted back him _Thanks. I will make sure to get a place before you get back._ The guy right next to me, yelled to someone.

"'Hey! This isn't your floor!" He signed "Yeah, I'm going to hit that."

I rolled my eyes. I couldn't stand when guys say that sort of stupid shit. I really hope I'm not the only guy who cares about the person they're sleeping with. I put my cell phone to my ear so he wouldn't try to talk to me. I pushed the button that had "19" on it.

"Hey Edward!" Jasper greeted me as I walked into his office "I'm so glad you're finally here."

"I'm glad to be here, too. Oh and thanks for the computer. You really didn't need to buy me that."

"Oh, don't worry about it. I'm just happy I finally have an amazing writer who knows his music. The last guy was…Let's just say he really doesn't know his music. So, do you like your office?"

"Yeah, it's great. I can't wait to start writing."

Jasper smiled as he took a sip of his coffee "And I know I have said this about a million times but thank you again for taking me up on the offer. I really think you will make the music section on the newspaper so much better."

"Your welcome, Jasper and thanks for welcoming me into your newspaper." We talked for awhile about newspaper and sports. When he started to talk about this wonderful woman he was dating, I started to get jealous. I left when Jasper had to get back to working. I went back to my office and started to write about a new band I really liked. I just hope it would be fine with Jasper. I don't know how much time past when I pulled out my cell phone. I found Alice's number then called it. I didn't know why. Alice was her friend, not mine. It only took a couple times to ring when I heard her voice.

"Hello." It wasn't Alice's voice. It was her voice. Her beautiful, innocent, and of course, intoxicating voice. Bella Swan. The girl I still love who does not love me.

"Whatever." She said then the line went dead. I just sat there with my mouth wide open.

* * *

_A/N - Thank you so much reading! Please do review and I will add the next chapter soon._ **_Gives you a kiss_**


	2. Thinking about you

**_What you left behind_**

_**Ch.2 – Thinking about you**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. The always wonderful ****Mrs. Meyer owns it.**_

_A/N - Wow! I'm speechless! I really didn't like that many people would like this story. I'm amazed! Thank you so much for all of the reviews, alerts, and faves! You guys rock my world! I hope you all like this chapter and of course, I would love it with all of my heart if you all leave reviews. I will send you a sneak peek!_

_And thank you to __Galadeon for being my kick ass beta! You're still rockin my world!  
_

* * *

_**BPOV**_

It was almost ten when I finally finished my story. With it sent to where it needs to be, I was ready to go home. As I got into the elevator, Sarah Perry, the office slut and her wannabe friends were giggling about something. I tried not to listen to them but I found myself very curious so I listened in.

"He is so hot." Sarah told her friends.

"I haven't seen him. Did he have a ring on or did he talk about a girlfriend?" One of the friends asked.

Sarah laughed "No ring and I'm pretty sure he doesn't have a girlfriend."

"How could you tell?" The other one asked.

"I know these things, girls. There is no way Edward Cullen has a girlfriend."

I gasped. Did she just say _his_ name? Edward Cullen? My Edward? This can't be happening. Sarah can not be talking about him. He's in Los Angeles, Right? I just heard her wrong. That's it. Edward can't be here. Oh god, I can not handle it if he's really here.

When we got to the first floor, I moved out of the way so Sarah and her friends could get through but before the doors could close. I asked her a question.

"Sarah. Who is the new music editor?"

She turned to face me "Edward Cullen."

I let the elevator doors close as I stood there, shocked. This was really happening. He's really here. Did he know I worked here, too? Would he care? Does he want to see me? Does he still love me? I shook my head. Edward couldn't love a person who broke his heart. He would never want me again. I closed my eyes, tightly**. **I didn't want to remember the last time I saw his beautiful face but the memory came rushing into my head.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

_My hands were shaking as I opened the door. I hate that he knocks. This was his home. This was the apartment we shared when we both turned eighteen. And now, he was coming here to pick up his stuff. _

_Edward kept his head down as he walked into the apartment. He was carrying a large box with him. I closed the door, hoping this wouldn't hurt too much. I was fool enough to believe that. I watched as he put his clothes, CDs, and all of the other things that were his in that box. When he finally looked at me, I could see that he was crying. I had never seen him cry before. Shit! Shit! Why does he have to love me that much? Why can't this be simple? Why can't he just go to L.A and forget about me? I wanted so badly to hug him, to feel him in my arms. To make the pain go away but I can't. Edward has to leave. Follow his dreams. Live the life he can't have with me._

_"__Are you going to say anything?" Edward asked, breaking the silence._

_"__What do you want me to say?" I whispered. My voice was trying to break._

_"__I want you to tell me you lied and you still love me. I want you to tell me you can't live without me" He took in a deep breath "I want you, Bella. I need you. I love you with everything I have."_

_I wish I could tell him the truth. I want him. I need him. And of course, I love him. "Please, Edward, let's just make this easy and painless."_

_"__I can't believe you would say that! There's no way this can be easy and painless. You are giving up on us. You are fucking up what we had and what we can still have." He dropped the box on the ground then walked over to me. He placed his hands on each side of my face then kissed me. I was too weak to stop. I didn't want to stop. I pushed my body against his. Our lips became _

_wild. We had not kissed in over a week, which felt like a lifetime. I pulled away from him. I made my choice and I had to live with the consequences._

_"__I will never give up on you. You are everything to me. Please, never forget that." Edward picked up his box then started to walk out but before he left, he whispered gently into my ear "I love you__, __Isabella" He kissed the side of my head then walked out of my life._

_I fell to the floor as I covered my mouth. I cried so hard and so much, I was shaking._

When I left the building, I headed home. I didn't let myself think about Edward. It hurts my heart too much when I think about how close he was to me. As I entered the apartment that I shared with Alice, I was glad that she wasn't home yet. I needed to be alone. I put down my bag then took off my jacket. I went into the kitchen to get a bottle of wine and a glass. With slow music playing in the background and dark red wine in my glass, I filled the bathtub with hot water. I slipped my naked body into the water then started to drink the wine. I finished the bottle in no time. I just wanted to feel numb for right now. I finally let my mind play with memories of how Edward looks. I could see his bronze hair, beautiful green eyes, and his incredible body. I wish could kiss him, be held in his arms. I miss the warmth of his body. I miss how I felt when we made love. I miss him.

"Bella! Are you home?" Alice yelled from the front door. I got out of the tub then wrapped myself up in my robe.

"Hey Alice." I greeted her as I walked into the living room. The bottle of wine made me tipsy so I wanted to make sure I sat down.

Alice could see that I was drinking but she didn't say anything which made me grateful and confused at the same time. "When did you get home?"

"I think it was around eleven. Where have you been?"

Alice smiled then jumped on the sofa "I need to tell you something."

"Um…alright."

"Ok, I have been wanting to tell you this for a long time but I have been worried about how you would take it so I didn't tell you." She picked up my hand "I'm in love with Jasper."

I just looked at her, shocked. I had a feeling that something was going on but she loves him. I never saw that coming and she didn't tell because she was worried. I felt so guilty that my best friend couldn't tell me about the guy she was dating.

"Bella? Please say something. Are you mad at me?"

"No, of course, I'm not mad at you. I just wish you could have told me sooner. I'm so happy for you, Alice. Jasper is a great guy. You have to tell me everything."

Alice was almost jumping up and down as she told me anything. They both had crushes on each other for two years, too scared to say anything. Then last year, Jasper told her. They had their first kiss that night. She went on about their first date, and how Jasper spent so much money. Alice was giggling when she talked about their first time making love. He was the best she has ever had. Then tonight while they were at the movie theaters, Jasper whispered into her ear 'I love you, Alice Brandon'. She jumped on his lap and told him how much she loved him back.

I gave her a big hug "That's so amazing, Alice! I'm so happy for you guys."

To celebrate Alice's good news, we watched a very cheesy romantic movie. I didn't say anything about Edward. This is her night to be happy and not worrying about me.

* * *

_**EPOV**_

Bella's voice still rang in my head. I knew this would happen. I'm living in the same city as her. It was bound to happen but was it going to be this hard when I see her face to face? I wish she would have said more. I didn't want to remember when she broke up with me or the last time I saw her beautiful face so I remembered a happy moment.

_Five years ago…  
_

_I had been out of town for two weeks visiting my grandmother in New York. It was the longest time we had been apart since we both were fifteen. We called each other a couple of times a day but it still felt like I had not seen Bella in years. I ran up the stairs to the apartment. The elevator was too slow, I needed to see her.  
_

_"Bella! Bella!" I yelled as I opened the front door. I ran into living room, thinking she was there.  
_

_"Oh my god!" Bella ran out of the kitchen. Her brown hair was in a messy bun. She was wearing a tank top and shorts. That was cleaning outfit. The wash cloth she was holding fell to the ground. "Oh my god! You're home!" She ran into my waiting arms._

_I lifted Bella up so she could wrap her legs around my waist. There was no time to talk. We needed our lips together, our bodies together as one like it always should be. As we kissed, I walked into our room. My hand ran underneath her top. The touch of Bella's bare skin started to drive me crazy. I needed to be in her. She needed the same thing. Her fingers kept pulling at my shirt then finally getting it off my back. I laid her down on the bed then pulled her top off. My lips touched her chest as she moaned my name. We finally accomplished what we both wanted. I pulled her into my arms when we were done._

_"How was the plane ride?" Bella asked as she rested her head on my shoulder.  
_

_"Good, it was boring but good. How was cleaning?"  
_

_Bella giggled "You know me too well." She kissed my chest before talking again "I missed you so much" Her voice was breaking which made me pull her closer to me._

_"I missed you, too. I never want to leave you like that again."_

_She looked into my eyes "Then don't."_

My cell phone ringing interrupted me from the memory of that day. The caller ID read **Mom**

"Hi mom," I said as I answered the phone.

"It would have been nice if you called me the second you got off the plane, Edward. I was very worried." She told me with her firm but soft voice.

"I'm sorry, mom. I wanted to get to the newspaper to talk to Jasper. Do you forgive me?"

"Of course, I do. Are you coming to the house? Your father and I would love to see our only child."

"Yeah, I will be there soon."

Her voice became more cheerful "That's wonderful. I will see you then. I love you, Edward."

I smiled "I love you too, mom."

I decided to go to Emmett's apartment before I went to my parent's house. I wanted to drop off my suitcase and clean up. I called for a taxi driver as I walked out of the building. When I got to his apartment, I found the key right where he said it would be. I went straight to the kitchen to get something to drink. There was a photo pinned to the fridge with a magnet. It was of Bella and Emmett. They both were doing silly faces and of course she looked so cute. I got myself a can of soda then went into the living room. It would do me no good, looking at that photo.

An hour later, I was on my way to the house in which I grew up. My dad, Carlisle is one of the best doctors in Washington which means they have a big house. As the taxi drove away, I went up to the front door.

"Hello!" I called out as I closed the door.

"Edward, is that you?" My mom asked from upstairs.

"Yeah" I could hear her running down the stairs.

She flew her arms around me "I'm so happy you're home. Where are your suitcases?"

I winced. I knew my mom very well and telling her I wasn't staying here would make a very loving Esme Cullen very upset. "Mom, I'm staying with Emmett until I find my own place."

She let go of me "Oh…Ok, can you stay for dinner? Your father will be home then." I could tell she was upset but was trying not to show it.

"Of course, I can. So, what should we do while we wait for dad to come home?"

We spent the time talking about the three years I was away. About my job in L.A. and the people I met. I went on about all of the amazing singers and bands I got a chance to talk to and the ones I couldn't stand. She didn't ask about me dating, she knew better. When I finished talking, my mom started to chat about all of the remodeling she has done to the house.

"Esme, are you home?" My dad yelled as he entered into the house.

"Yes, honey. We're in the living room."

He walked into the living room then a smile beamed on his face when he saw me "Well, you're a sight for sore eyes." I got up from the sofa to give him a hug "It's great to see you, Edward."

"It's great to see you too, dad."

As we ate dinner, my dad talked about his day then he asked me a million questions. One of them caught me off ground.

"So, are you dating anyone?" I almost chocked on my green beans. Yes, my mother knew better but my father was a different story. "There are some wonderful nurses at the hospital who would love a date with you."

I finished my glass of water before I answered him "I'm not dating right now, dad."

He was going to say something else but my mom stopped him with a warning look. I would have to thank her later for that. It would probably be good for me to go on dates but I couldn't get over Bella. Even if she doesn't love me anymore, I still love her with my whole heart.

* * *

A/N - Did you like it? I really hope you all did! Thanks again for reading! Btw, I so heart reviews! _**Gives you a kiss and hug**_


	3. I still need you

**_What you left behind_**

_**Chapter. 3 - I still need you**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. The always wonderful ****Mrs. Meyer owns it.**_

_A/N - Ok, I LOVE you all! Thank you soooo much for all of the reviews, alerts, and faves! I hope you all like this chapter. Oh and yes, I would LOVE LOVE reviews because they make blush. And I will send you a sneak peek...Now go on and read._

_And a BIG BIG thanks to__ Galadeon for being my beta!! You are sooo amazing! I so heart you!  
_

* * *

_**BPOV**_

"Do you need anything before I leave?" I asked Alice who had woken up with the flu.

"No, I'm fine. Have a good day at work"

"Alright, call me if you need anything." I kissed her on the forehead then left for work.

As I got into my office, I remembered today was the office meeting. Every writer would be there which means Edward would join us for the first time. I tried not to panic but it started to overtake me. I put my hands over my face, taking in deep breaths. Even though I was freaking out, I was excited to see him. I couldn't work so I just sat there, waiting for the meeting to start which is in five minutes.

_Everything will be ok. Everything will be ok. _I kept telling myself as I walked to meeting room. When I finally reached the room, I couldn't find Edward. Where could he be? When everyone came in, I started to give up hope that I was going to see him. I felt my heart drop into my stomach.

"Good morning everyone," Jasper greeted us as he walked into the room, "We are going to wait a second for our new--"

"I'm sorry, Jasper." Edward flew into the room. I was having trouble breathing as I looked at him. He was still just as beautiful, just as sexy as I remember him being. He flashed his crooked smile at Jasper which made my heart skip a beat. I had to stop my body from jumping on him. I was happy and scared that he still could make my body react so just at the sight of him. I started to chew on my bottom lip.

"It's ok, Edward. Ladies and gentleman, this is our new music editor, Edward Cullen". A few people waved and said 'welcome'. He turned to face everyone but stopped dead on me. His face went straight from smiling to shock. I couldn't tear my eyes off of him but it didn't take long for him to look away. I could feel tears filling in my eyes. I was right. Edward doesn't love me anymore.

Jasper went on about stuff that I should be listening to but I couldn't listen. Edward was right in front of me. I tried to not to look at him but most of the time, I couldn't help myself. When my eyes made it to his face, my heart started to melt. His whole body started to become tense. I looked away to listen to Jasper, knowing I would hate to miss something important.

"I want to let everyone know that in the next couple weeks, I will be giving a front page news story to someone who hasn't been on there yet." I started to smile. I knew it wouldn't be me but I still hoped for it. Out of nowhere, I could feel someone looking at me. As I looked away from Jasper, I almost died right then. Edward quickly looked away. He was looking at me. I didn't stop looking at him, wanting him to look at me. It felt like a lifetime but he finally met my eyes with his.

"I hope everyone has a great day." Jasper told everyone, this broke the staring contest that Edward and I were having. "Edward, how do you like the job?"

"It's good. I will talk to you later." Edward told him then left the room, very fast. Soon after that Jasper left and I was alone. I couldn't move and was still having trouble breathing. I wanted, no, needed to be with him. I was still madly in love with him. Just seeing him in person, proved it and that I still have very much lust for him. How was I supposed to work here with a man I needed but couldn't have?

A day had passed and I had not seen Edward since the meeting. I kept thinking I would run into him but I never did, I could not hide my disappointment. And today was my day off so there's no way I would see him. I spent the day cleaning. Alice was feeling better so she was at work. Now I knew why she was always happy to go to work. It was around two when the phone started to ring.

"Hello"

"Hey Bella, it's your dad. Can you come over?"

"Sure. What's going on?"

He let out a deep breath "Emmett is here and he has a young woman with him and he won't tell us what's going on until his little sister is here."

What was Emmett up to? There was no way I could miss this. "Alright, I will be there soon."

As I got out of the car, Emmett came running from of the house. It had been six months since we had seen each other. He has a job in San Diego managing a surf shop. He always loved everything ocean so when he found the job, he left the same night.

"Bella!" Emmett yelled as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Hey Emmett!" I hugged him back.

When we walked into the house, there was a woman I had not seen before sitting on the sofa. She was absolutely beautiful. Her golden hair and blue eyes shined under the living room's light. She seemed very nervous but obviously trying to cover it.

"Bella, this is Rosalie." Emmett pointed to her then to me "Rose, this is Bella, my little sister."

Rosalie sat up and shook my hand "Hello, Bella. It's really nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you, too." I told her even though, I was very confused.

Brooke flew out of the kitchen, holding a glass of water. Her curly brown hair was in a ponytail and she was still wearing her apron which had flour all over it. "Here you go, Rosalie" she handed her the glass then faced me "Oh, thank god, you're here." Brooke gave me a hug.

Everyone sat down in the living room then Emmett started to talk "Well, I went up to Los Angeles" Please, don't say his name. Please! It's already hard not seeing him today and hearing his name would just make it worse. He looked at me for second, seeing the panic in my face "and I met Rosalie. While I was walking through the mall, she ran straight into me." Rosalie let out a small giggle "she kept saying 'sorry' but I told her 'it's not a big deal'. After she stopped telling me sorry, we talked a lot. She's a big car freak and you all know that I'm one, too. We hit it off so after a week, I drove us to Vegas."

My mouth dropped open and I let out a little laugh. I covered my mouth, quickly. Emmett got married to a girl that he only knew for a week. My dad gave me a warning look. "Sorry, it's not funny." I told everyone.

"I don't understand. Why is Bella laughing? I don't get it" Brooke looked at Charlie as she talked.

"Mom, Rosalie and I are married. That's the big news." Emmett told her.

Brooke's eyes went wide "What?! You're married! You better be joking, Emmett Peter Swan!" Everyone cringed when she yelled and I think Emmett almost had a heart attack when she screamed his full name.

Emmett put up his hands, blocking Brooke as if she would attack him "Whoa! Calm down, mom. I'm not joking. I'm now a married man."

Brooke kept shaking her head as my dad rubbed her back. Before more yelling could happen, I tapped on Rosalie's shoulder "Come on" I whispered.

We both walked into the kitchen. As she ran her fingers through her hair, I opened the fridge then grabbed two beers. "Do you want one?" I showed her the bottle then she ripped it out of my hand.

"Oh my god, thank you so much." Rosalie twisted the cap off with her bare hand. You don't see that happen all the time. She drank half of the bottle before talking again. "I'm not a big drinker but I didn't know she was going to yell like that. I feel bad for leaving Emmett by himself."

I took a slip of my beer "Don't worry, he will be fine and Brooke will come around. She is really nice and wonderful. She's only screaming like that because she is just shocked by the news."

She shook her head 'yes'

"So, one week of knowing my brother and you get hitched? That's really crazy."

Rosalie laughed "Yeah, it's very crazy. I'm still trying to wrap my mind around it. I have never done anything like this but I don't know. I knew I wanted to marry Emmett the first day I met him." I understood how she felt. I would have married Edward the first day I met him, well, if we were old enough. "I'm so madly in love with him, I hope you know that. I wouldn't dare break his heart. Even though he has only been with me for almost two weeks, I really believe he's the man of my dreams."

I smiled at her "I'm really glad. I'm willing to bet a million dollars that he feels the same way" All of a sudden, I realized there was something that would make Brooke stop yelling. "Come on." I grabbed Rosalie's hand then walked out to the living room.

"Hey!" I had to yell to get everyone's attention "I have an idea."

"Bella, this might not be the best time." Emmett told me.

"No, it's perfect for this time. Because Emmett and Rosalie only had the ceremony, why don't we have a reception?"

Everyone looked at me for a couple of seconds. "That's an awesome idea, little sister!" Emmett shouted "Mom, we still can have that big party, I know you want to plan it."

Brooke ran it through her head before talking "I guess that will be fine. We can talk about it later. I really need to lay down for a little bit." She got up from the sofa then walked to her room, my dad followed.

"Damn it." Emmett said under his breath. He wrapped his arm around Rosalie's waist; she rested her head on his shoulder.

"It will be fine, Emmett. She just needs to deal with it on her own time." He smiled at me. Brooke would get used to it but it will take some time.

* * *

_**EPOV**_

I was running late for work. Emmet's damn alarm clock didn't go off at the time I set it to. Therefore, I only had five minutes to get ready for work. Thank goodness I retrieved my sliver Volvo from my parents last night. I had left it with them when I moved to L.A. I have forgotten the reason for leaving it behind. I called Jasper while I was on the road to tell him I would be late. He told me it was fine but to hurry so I would not miss the office meeting. Finally I made it to work thirty minutes later. I burst into the meeting room. Jasper was already speaking with the group.

"It's ok, Edward. Ladies and gentleman, this is our new music editor, Edward Cullen." Jasper told me after I apologized for being late.

A couple people greeted me. I turned to face everyone then stopped when I saw her, Bella. She was right in front of me. How can this be? When did she start working here? So many questions ran through my head in that one second as I looked at her. She still had the perfect beauty that made me weak in knees. I had to look away, if I didn't do it now, I would never be able to stop staring. As I sat down in an empty chair and tried to listen to Jasper talk. I couldn't help but to look at her. I could feel the urge to go over to her and kiss those amazing lips rising in my body.

Jasper started to talk about front page news when I felt Bella's brown eyes looking at me. My body became tensed. It was bittersweet. Part of me wanted her to keep looking at me so she could remember that she loves me but another part that was winning the battle, knew Bella didn't love me anymore. She was only looking at me because she maybe felt some kind of guilt. In the corner of my eye, I could see her look away.

"I want to let everyone know that in the next couple weeks, I will be giving a front page news story to someone who hasn't been on there yet." Jasper told us.

Then it happened. Bella started to smile her beautiful smile. Oh god, why was she trying to kill me? I couldn't stop myself. I needed to look at her. Our eyes met then locked on each other. How could someone be that beautiful, be that sexy? I needed her more then I could ever know. She was like a drug that I never wanted to stop taking.

"I hope everyone has a great day." As Jasper told everyone, Bella and I stopped looking at each other. I jumped up from the chair. I had to get out of there.

"Edward, how do you like the job?"

"It's good. I will talk to you later." The words rushed out of my mouth then I ran out of the room. I had to deny myself another look at Bella. I took my work to Emmett's for the rest of the day. It would be better if I didn't see her again. Just another lie, I had to tell myself.

The next day, I continued to work at the apartment. I tried my hardest not to think about Bella. Around nine o'clock in the night, Emmett and his new bride came home.

"Edward!" Emmett yelled as he pounded his fist with mine.

Rosalie came in after him "Damn, Emmett, you are going to wake the whole street." She smiled when she saw me "Hey, Edward. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing well. Um…I haven't found a place yet but if you guys want me to leave, I will be out of here in ten minutes."

They both rolled their eyes at the same time. Yeah, they are perfect for each other. "Oh shut up, dude. You can stay here as long as you want. Right, Rose?"

"Of course, I need to someone to watch Emmett when I need a break from all the loving making." Rosalie and Emmett started to laugh.

"That's nasty." I sat down on the sofa and tried to get back to working.

"Ok, I need to take a shower." Rosalie started to walk into the hallway as Emmett followed her. "No husband, I'm taking a shower by myself."

Emmett looked at her with a sad look on his face "Come on, I'm feeling dirty."

"I bet you are but I'm still showering alone" She kissed him then went into the bathroom.

I tried not to laugh but I couldn't help myself "That was pathetic."

Emmett jumped on the sofa "Whatever, dude."

"When are you breaking the news to your mom?" I asked.

"Ugh, I will tomorrow. I'm not looking forward to it."

"Yeah because you're going to get your ass kicked."

Emmett punched me in the arm "Shut up, Edward."

* * *

_A/N - Yay! They finally saw each other! Did you like? How many of you guys knew what Emmett was up to? I would love to know. And I'm going to have Edward listening to some music on the next chapter. So, I'm leaving that up to you guys. Leave a review with a song you love or you think Edward would listen to. If I pick the song you choose, I will dedicated the next chapter to you. Yay! So go on and show me some love! Thanks for reading!! __**Gives you a kiss**_


	4. My beating heart

_**What you left behind  
**_

_**Ch. 4 - My beating heart**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. The always wonderful Mrs. Meyer owns it.**_

_A/N - Guess what? You guys rock my world!! __Thank you so much for all of the reviews, alerts, and faves!! It means so much that you all would take the time and read my story. I really hope you all like this chapter. And, guess what I would love? Reviews, of course! They totally make my day! Oh, I'm really sorry if anyone didn't get the sneak peek. I will trying to get everyone but I think a couple people got missed. I hope you guys can forgive me. BUT, if anyone reviews, I WILL send them a sneak peek. No missing anyone. _

_And, I need to give a BIG,BIG thanks for my wonderful beta, __Galadeon. You are truly amazing!_

_Oh, come on, did you really think I would forget? Chapter four is dedicated to...**eternalsunshines**! Thank you so much for telling me about that song! It works soo well for Edward. I'm not going to tell you all what song. You all have to find out by reading hehehe. And thanks to everyone who left reviews with song ideas. They all were amazing! And now, please enjoy this chapter._

* * *

**_BPOV_**

I found myself getting bored as I sat at my desk. I haven't been able to write anything in the past hour. Writer's block has taken over me. Even though I should be worried that I couldn't write anything, I was worried that I wouldn't see Edward again. Yes, we now work in the same building but it's been four days since the office meeting and I still had not seen him. Was he avoiding me? It makes sense but I couldn't get my heart to see that. It hurts too much to think that he doesn't want to see me. I rested my head on the hard surface on my desk, letting my eyes close. I wanted to see his face so I day dreamed.

"_Bella...Bella...Bella, it's time to get up." Edward gently whispered into my ear. I tried to pull the blanket over my head but he already moved it out of my reach. He knows my tricks too well._

"_Just a couple more hours. " I moaned as I hid my face in his chest "We can be late. Your parents won't mind._

_He laughed "I think they will. You can sleep in the car ride up to my parent's cabin."_

_I didn't want to but I opened my eyes._

"_There you go, sleeping beauty. That wasn't so hard." Edward had to be the only person in this world who could wake up and look that sexy. All he had on was a pair of navy blue boxers. I could feel the lust creeping into me. I would gladly have hot sex with him then sleep for a couple more hours._

_I pressed my body against his as my lips started to kiss his neck. As my hand slipped into his boxers, I heard him take in a deep breath._

"_Whoa, my love, we will definitely be late if we start that."_

_I pulled my hand out of boxers then pushed him on his back. He was, of course, taken by surprise when I straddled his lap. "Well Mr. Cullen, you already denied me sleep so I'm pretty sure it would be very mean to tell me 'no' to this as well." I pulled off my tank top, this exposed my bare breasts to Edward._

"_Oh god, put your shirt back on." He closed his eyes "You know what, you're being mean. I'm not"._

_I laughed "I'm not mean. I'm allowed to be topless in my own room. There is no rule against that." I gently rubbed my hands over his chest. Edward still had his eyes closed but his hands rested on my hips. "Edward, you're hurting my feelings by not looking at me." I teased._

"_Ok, I'm going to open my eyes and give in but the second we are done, we have to run to the car. Alright, deal?" He opened his eyes then showed his crooked smile._

"_Deal!" I attacked his lips as Edward pulled me closer to his chest. I could feel my body getting excited when his fingertips felt my bare skin. It didn't matter that we have already explored each other's bodies before, it always felt like the first time when we made love._

_Edward gently put me on my back then started to kiss my neck. "Edward" I moaned his name._

_When his lips let go of my neck, Edward looked into my eyes_.

I started to feel someone tap on my shoulder. I didn't want to stop seeing Edward's face but I knew I should just open my eyes, let go of that beautiful memory – for now. My eye lids slowly opened to the sight of a familiar face.

"Bella" Edward said my name with a quiet voice.

It took me a full second to realize I wasn't dreaming. Edward was standing right by me with his hand on my shoulder. With the shock of him being next to me and saying my name, I jumped up and, typical me, tripped over my own feet. It was one of the times where you wish you were not yourself, wishing that you could stand up fast and not fall over because of your damn feet. My body felt lifeless as it was pulled down but I didn't hit the ground. Edward's arms caught me before I could fall.

Edward's touch sent sparks through my whole body. I knew my body would react to the sight of him but hell; my body was going crazy now. One of his hands was placed on my back and other was holding the side of my hip. I had longed for his touch for too long and now, I could feel the relief swaying in my body. I looked up at his green eyes and it seemed like the same thing that was happening to me was playing with him. I had it wrong. It was doing it to me because I love him. He probably was just shocked that his ex was this close to him.

"Um...I-I'm sorry." I told him as I tried to stand up on my own but Edward didn't let go. He kept his eyes staring me. It looked like he was in pain which confused me to no end.

Edward finally let me up "You should probably sit down. You got up really fast." His concern for me sent butterflies flying around in my stomach.

I ran fingers through my hair "I'm ok" I sat down in my chair as Edward sat down in the chair that was in front of my desk. "Thank you for...um not letting me fall."

Edward let out a little smile for a reason that I had no idea why "You're welcome. I'm glad you didn't hurt yourself."

"How are you?" I asked.

"I'm doing ok. You?"

Horrible. Bad. Never been worse. "I'm ok too."

"So," He was trying to make small talk, "How long have you been working here?"

I folded my shaking hands on the desk. I felt so nervous. "It's been two and a half years."

"That's so good. I remember you always wanted to work at a newspaper. That's really good, Bella." He smiled at me after he finished talking.

I smiled back "Thanks. I'm so glad I got this job. I really don't think I would have got it if it wasn't for Alice. She put in a good word to Jasper"

"I'm pretty sure you would have gotten it without her help. You're an amazing writer. Any newspaper would be lucky to have you."

I quickly put my head down as my cheeks became bright red. I couldn't deny that I felt some kind of hope that he still loved me after he said those kind words.

"Thank you, Edward." I told him as I looked up, hoping the redness in my cheeks had gone away. "Are you enjoying the newspaper?" I knew he probably has been asked the a million times but I didn't know what to say.

"I love it. There are a lot of great people here and Jasper is a great boss." Edward's cell phone started to ring. "Sorry, this will only be a minute."

"It's ok, take your time." I told him.

"Hey, I really can't talk right now...Emmett, I'm busy. I will call you later...Fine, I will be there in an hour...Bye" Edward closed his phone as he rolled his eyes.

"I guess my brother needs to see you."

"Yeah, he has some big news. Um...I should get going. I have to do a couple things before I go see Emmett."

"Oh, alright. Well, I will talk to you later." Every inch of my body hoped for that.

"Sure, that sounds good." He smiled at me then left the room.

A single tear rolled down my cheek. It seemed surreal. The love of my life was sitting right in front of me, talking to me and it felt like he was a stranger. It wasn't like it should be. He didn't tell me he loves me or gave me a kiss good-bye like he always did when we were together. He gave me a 'sure' and a smile. I had to get use to it. Edward is no longer my friend, my lover, my partner. He's just a co-worker now.

Alice slowly came into my office "Bella, can I come in?"

"Of course, Alice"

Alice could see that I was upset as she walked to my desk "I'm so sorry, Bella. I shouldn't have let him in here."

"Let him in here?" I was confused.

"I tried to stop him from coming in here. You know Edward, if he wants to do something, he will do it."

He wanted to see me? Why? "It's ok, Alice." Oh my god, Edward wanted to see me.

* * *

_**EPOV**_

Four days, two hours, and thirty-six minutes since the last time I had seen Bella. I spent three years without her but this was pure hell, knowing I can see her at any second was truly killing me. I'm so goddamn addicted to her which is very, very unhealthy. As I walked into the building, I turned the volume on my mp3 player as loud as it could go. I wasn't in the mood to be friendly to my co-workers. I recently found a new band that I couldn't get enough of, Head Automatica. The lyrics to "Beating heart baby" seemed to portray my life right about now.

_You want nothing to do with me._

_I don't know what to do with you. 'Cause you...don't know what you do to me._

_Baby is this love for real? Let me in your arms to feel--the beating of your heart baby._

I sat down at my desk then tried to work on my next article. Every time I started to type, I would get stuck. "Damn it" I said under my breath.

How was I going to work if all I could think about was Bella? It was like her beautiful face was haunting me. I pulled out an old book of poems which was in the bottom drawer on my desk. It was a birthday gift; Bella had given me on my eighteenth birthday. I flipped through the pages to found a hidden photo I left in there for three years. I wasn't strong enough to look at it during those years but now I was. If I was able to see her, hear her without dying, I would be able to look at that photo.

I found it now and held it between my fingers. It was of Bella and I a couple months before she broke up with me. I was holding her in my arms as she held the camera. I had my face buried in her neck as she smiled at the camera. I ran my fingertip across her face. Did Bella love me when she smiled for the photo? Did she already know she was going to leave me? I put it back into the book then stuffed it back into the drawer. I needed to get it over with, just go to her office and talk to her. Maybe doing this and seeing that she still doesn't love me, I will be able to move on. Even though, I truly didn't want to. I walked onto the floor where her office was. I had to ask a girl who I think is named Jesse or Jessica. I started to walk to the door that a thin silver line on it that read "Isabella Swan". Before I could knock on the door, someone short and, for right now, annoying, walked in front of me.

"Whoa, pretty boy. Where are you going?" Alice asked with a somewhat pissed tone in her voice.

"I'm going to see Bella, Alice."

She grabbed my hand then lead me away from Bella's door. "No"

"What?" I looked at her confused.

"You are not going to see her, not now. Maybe some other time you can." She waved her hand towards the elevator. "Go on, if you must Edward."

I chuckled "You are very funny but I'm going to see Bella." I tried to walk to the door again but Alice ran in front of me.

"Fine but If you hurt her in anyway, I will take you down. I might be small but I still can kick your ass."

"What are you talking about? Hurt Bella? Why would I do that?" What the hell was she talking about?

"Just promise me, you won't hurt her."

"Whatever. I promise not to hurt the girl who hurt me."

I finally made it to Bella's door and knocked. No one answered, not even a 'come in'. I knocked again but still nothing. I opened the door to find Bella with her head on her desk.

"Bella?" I asked in a quiet voice. I walked over to her. She was sleeping with her hair over her face. "Bella?"

"I'm not mean" She mumbled. I wanted to laugh but I held it back. Bella has always been a big time sleep talker. I wondered what or who she was dreaming about then I found out.

"Edward" It sounded like a moan when she said my name. My heart started to beat very fast. She was dreaming about me. Right? Did I hear her right? Every part of my being needed to dream what she was dreaming. I didn't let myself fall into the belief that she was only dreaming about me because she still loved me. It was just a simple dream with me in it. That's it.

I started to tap on her shoulder then a couple of seconds later, Bella opened her beautiful brown eyes. Without any kind of warning, she flew up then tripped over her own her feet. My arms outstretched to catch her from falling onto the ground.

Holding Bella in my arms felt amazing. I could feel every part of my body jumping up and down in joy. This is where she was supposed to be – forever in my arms, forever with me. I wanted so badly to kiss her. She was so close to me and for some weird reason; it felt like she wanted it too. Why do I keep doing this to myself? Hoping when there is no hope. I'm such a fool, a damn fool. Would it be wrong if fooled myself to believing she still loves me? No one would get hurt, well, only myself.

"Um...I-I'm sorry." She told me then tried to stand up on her own but I didn't let her. I kept my hands holding her. She had to think I was crazy but this was going to be the last time I would ever get to hold my true love in my arms and I just wanted it to last for a little bit longer. I finally let her stand up.

"You should probably sit down. You got up really fast." I have always been worried about her being so clumsy. Sometimes it could be funny but most of the time, I was scared she was going to break a bone or something.

Bella told me she was ok then sat down on in her chair as sat down in the chair in front of her desk. "Thank you for...um not letting me fall." I had to smile at her saying that. I would never let her fall. I would always catch her.

"You're welcome. I'm glad you didn't hurt yourself."

"How are you?" She asked. I really didn't want to answer. It would be a lie. I'm fucking miserable. I haven't been truly happy since I was with her but I'm not going to tell her that.

"I'm doing ok. You?"

It seemed like she was running a million things in her head "I'm ok, too."

"So," I was trying to make small talk "how long have you been working here?"

Bella told me she had been working here for two and a half years. She went on to say that she though the only reason she got the job was because of Alice.

"I'm pretty sure you would have gotten it without her help. You're an amazing writer. Any newspaper would be lucky to have you." I told her which made Bella put down her head. I could be wrong but it seemed like her cheeks before bright red. I couldn't hide the grin on my face. I always thought Bella's red cheeks were the cutest thing ever.

"Thank you, Edward" She looked up at me with some red still on her cheeks. "Are you enjoying the newspaper?"

"I love it. There are a lot of great people here and Jasper is a great boss." And sure, me loving this job is in part that Bella is working here. My cell phone started to ring "Sorry, this will only be a minute."

"It's ok, take your time." She told me.

"Hey, I really can't talk right now."

"Edward, I have to tell you something!" Emmett yelled with his booming voice.

"Emmett, I'm busy. I will call you later"

"Dude, you have to come over now! Rose and I have big news!"

"Fine, I will be there in an hour"

"Awesome, see ya"

"Bye" I closed his phone as I rolled his eyes. Emmett has big news, great.

"I guess my brother needs to see you." Bella guessed.

"Yeah, he has some big news. Um...I should get going. I have to do a couple things before I go see Emmett." I didn't want to leave. I wanted to stay with her – forever.

"Oh, alright. Well, I will talk to you later." She wants to see me again? Yes, yes! Even if she doesn't love me anymore, she wants to talk.

"Sure, that sounds good." I smiled at her then left the room. I was able to get away fast enough that Alice couldn't ask me a bunch of questions. I jumped into my car and headed to see Emmett.

* * *

_A/N - Did you guys like it?? I really hope you did! Oh and chapter five will be Bella's turn to be listening to some music so which means, I would love for you all to give me some song ideas. And, of course, the next chapter will be __dedicated to you if I pick your song. I heart reviews so please show me love. I will give you a sneak peek. **Gives a kiss and hug**  
_


	5. Reaching as I fall

**_What you left behind_**

**_Chapter. 5 - __ Reaching as I fall_**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. The always wonderful ****Mrs. Meyer owns it.**_

_A/N - Over a 100 reviews!! Thanks you guys!! You all are soo amazing! I really hope you guys like this chapter. It starts up right where I left it. Oh and yes, I HEART reviews. and I will send you a sneak peek. Win/Win._

_Of course, I have to give a BIG,BIG thanks to my awesome beta, Galadeon. You're still rockin' my world!_

_And, Chapter 5 is dedicated to...**lostinyou247**! You picked an amazing song and it worked perfect for Bella. "Already over" By. Red is the song. You guys should check it out. And thanks for all of the song ideas. I had a VERY hard time picking just one. Please do enjoy the newest chapter.  
_

* * *

_**BPOV**_

"What did you and Edward talk about?" Alice asked me as she jumped up on my desk.

The thought of Edward wanting to see me still ran through my head so it took a second for me to realize I had been asked a question. "We just talked about our jobs. That's it. Emmett called him so he left." I put my hands over my face then let out a deep breath. This was all too much to handle.

Alice started to rub my shoulder "Are you alright, Bella?"

"I'm fine." I looked up at her with smile. I knew she wasn't buying it but like the night she found me tipsy, Alice didn't say anything about it.

"Well, I have to get back to work." She jumped off the desk. Before Alice walked out of my office, she turned to face me. "You know what I still can't understand after all these years is why you left Edward when you are still in love with him." She closed the door behind herself.

I wasn't shocked that Alice knew I still loved Edward. She could always see that sort of thing but the one thing that shocked and killed me is that I still had not told my best friend why I broke up with Edward. Maybe it is time to tell her. After all, she was the one who watched me break and did not question why.

_Three years ago..._

"_Bella! Edward! Are you guys home?!" Alice yelled from the front door. She was never much for knocking so I knew for sure that she was already in the apartment. I must have made a sound because I could hear her running across the floor._

"_Bella?" Alice was panicked as she flipped on the living room light. There she found me sitting on the sofa. I was slowly rocking back and forth with tears flowing out of my eyes. "Oh my god, Bella." She sat next to me then wrapped her arm around my shoulders."What's going on?"_

_I didn't say anything._

"_Bella, say something. What the hell is going on? Where's Ed-"_

_I cut her off, hearing his name would be like stabbing me in the stomach. "Please...please, don't say his name."_

"_Why? Did he do something to you?"_

"_No, he didn't do anything to me. It's what I did to him." I had been crying so much that my t-shirt was sticking to my chest. I could feel the back of Alice's hand trying to wipe away the stream of tears. "I-I broke up with-" I couldn't say his name, not even think it. _

"_Why would you break up with him? Was he cheating on you?" I knew Alice didn't believe what she just asked; he could never do that sort of thing. _

"_I don't love him anymore." I just let the lie fly out of my mouth. In the corner of my eye, I saw Alice face went from shocked to sadness. _

"_Then, why are you crying this much?"_

_We sat there for hours, not saying one word. The only sound was me crying. The only reason I stop crying was because I fell asleep. I woke to found a blanket wrapped around me and Alice sleeping on the love seat that was across from me. I got up from the sofa without making a sound. After going into the bedroom, I sat down on the bed that used to be Edward's and mine and looked into the mirror that hung on the wall next to the bed. I looked so sad. I needed to get used to this look on my face. This is what I look like when Edward's not in my life._

I spent the rest of the day, finishing up my newest article. Alice never came back to my office. When I finally left, I noticed she had already left. A stab of guilt went through me. I needed to tell her, tonight.

As I drove home, rain poured down hard. When I got to the apartment, I stayed in the car. I have always wanted to tell Alice why I broke up with Edward but every time the words would try to come out of my month, I stopped them. I didn't want her worried eyes on me but now I know she was always going to be worried. No matter what I told her. I turned up the volume on the radio. I just needed some kind of noise that would drown out my thoughts. I didn't know the song or the band but I started to follow along with the lyrics.

_ My best defense, running from you  
_

_ I can't resist, take all you want from me  
_

_ Breaking slowly_

"Alice, are you home?!" I yelled out as I came into our apartment.

"Yeah, I'm in the living room!"

I took off my jacket then headed to the living room. I felt scared and nervous at the same time. Alice was sitting on the sofa, flipping through a magazine.

"Can we talk?" I asked as I sat down next to her.

"Yeah, sure." Alice closed the magazine.

"I need to tell you something. I should have told you a long time ago but I couldn't." I looked down at my folded hands as I talked "I...um...I need to tell you the real reason why I left Edward."

"Alright." She picked up one of my hands.

"I lied to you. I never stopped loving him. How could I? He's everything I want and need." Tears started to form in my eyes "But I had to break up with him. I had to tell him I didn't love him anymore so he could take his dream job."

"You broke up with Edward because you wanted him to take the job in L.A.? That doesn't make any sense, Bella. He told everyone he was fine with not taking it. There was no need to dump him."

"That's the point, Alice!" I didn't mean to raise my voice "Edward has always wanted a job like that and he was going to give it up for me. I couldn't let him do that." I wiped away the fallen tears.

"You're so silly, Bella. Edward would give up anything for you. Even if it was his dream job, he loved you that much."

I jumped up from the sofa "Don't you think I know that? I had to make the choice for him. I knew Edward would regret it if he didn't take the job." I ran my fingers through my hair. I started to pace back and forth through the living room.

"Well, he's back now. You can tell him you lied and that you're still in love with him."

"No, I can't do that. Edward doesn't love me anymore."

Alice stood up then stopped me by putting her hands on my shoulders "You don't know that, Bella. You guys were crazy for each other. I'm willing to bet, he still feels the same way."

I shook off her hands "Why would he still love me? I broke his heart. And I really don't know if I can take him telling me that."

"Fine but-" She stopped talking. I knew Alice very well so when she didn't finish her sentence, I knew what she was planning in her head.

"No, no, no, and no, Alice. You are not going to throw Edward and I back together."

Alice rolled her eyes "I never said I was going to do that."

"Yeah but you're thinking about it. And that's worse."

"Calm down, Bella. I'm not planning anything."

That was one of biggest difference between Alice and I, she was a very good liar. I couldn't tell if she was telling me the truth.

* * *

**_EPOV_**

As I drove to Emmett's and Rosalie's apartment, I thought of Bella. The way she felt in my arms and how she wanted to see me again. Yes, that doesn't mean she still loves me anymore but it seems like she doesn't hate me. Maybe, I was being pathetic. Bella has always been a sweet person and even if she hated me, she would still be nice to me. If pity is all I can get from her, I will take it.

When I got out of my car, I saw Emmett carrying a bunch of boxes into the apartment. I walked up to him.

"Hey Emmett, what's going on?"

He threw the boxes on the living room floor "Hey dude, are you ready for the big news?"

I took in a deep breath "Sure."

"Rose and I are moving!"

Shit, now I had to look for a place to live. "That's awesome. Where?"

"Just a couple minutes from here" Rosalie told me as she walked into the living room "It's a cute little house and it's around our price range."

"So, you guys are staying in Seattle?"

"Yeah, Rose already got a job at model agency and the gym gave me my job back."

"I'm really happy for you guys. So, when do I need to leave?"

"Well, that's the thing, Edward, we talked to the landlord and he said it would be ok if you took over the payments." Rosalie told me "If you want to, of course."

I needed to think about it. This apartment was amazing. It had a good view of the city and rent wasn't too much. "Yeah, that would perfect. Thank for talking to the landlord."

We spent the next hour, packing up Emmett's stuff. Rosalie's things were getting sent to their new house. I was putting all of his DVDs in a box when I heard Rosalie yelling from their bedroom.

"Hell no Emmett!" She ran out of the room, holding a bunch of magazines in her arms.

"Come on, babe. They will be worth a bunch of money someday."

"Edward, be a dear and take these out to the trash can." She handed them to me. I started to laugh when I saw the cover of one of them, porn.

"Dude, this is a lot." I said through my laughing.

"Shut up, it's not that much." Emmett tried to take them from me but Rosalie stopped him.

"They are going in the trash, husband. You don't need them anymore." Before he could say anything, she gave him a very passionate kiss "That's why." then she went back into the room.

"Would you like to say goodbye before I throw them away?" I said jokingly which sent Emmett's fist at my arm. "I will take that as a no."

As I threw the dirty magazines in the large trash can outside, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see who it was.

"Are you here to kick my ass?" I asked Alice as I walked back to the apartment.

"No, not yet. I need you to tell me what happened when Bella broke up with you."

I stopped dead in my tracks then turned to face her. "Why are you asking me that?"

"Because I want to know."

"Oh, give me a break, like Bella hasn't already told you."

Alice put her head down when she spoke again "She hasn't told me. All she told me was that she doesn't love you anymore. So, after three years, I gave up on her telling me. Can you please tell me what happened?"

That surprised me. Why would Bella not tell her best friend? That doesn't make any sense. "Bella just told she doesn't love me anymore. I kept asking why but she didn't tell me. That's it." I didn't mean for the last two words to sound bitter but they came out that way.

"That can't be all, Edward. What are you not telling me?"

"That's it, Alice. I don't know why the love of my life, just stopped loving me." I told her.

"Damn it." Alice said as she ran her hand over her face "I just want to understand what the hell happened."

"Same here." I said under my breath. "I have to get back to helping Emmett."

"Alright, thanks for telling what happened. See you later." Alice left then I went back into the apartment. I found Emmett and Rosalie sitting on the sofa, looking at a photo album.

"You and Bella look so cute." Rosalie said as pointed to one of the photos. I looked over her shoulder to see which picture it is. I smiled. It was at Charlie's and Brooke's wedding. Emmett was wearing a black suit and Bella was wearing a fluffy pink dress. She hated it but she didn't say anything to Brooke who dressed her. That was Bella for you – always trying to make people happy.

"Oh my god, is that Edward? Did you always look a model?"

Emmett started to laugh "That's our Edward, looking like a supermodel when the rest of us looked like geeks."

"Oh, whatever." I rolled my eyes.

"Who is kissing here?" Rosalie pointed to a photo where all you could see was two lips together. I knew who it was and so did Emmett. It was Bella and I.

Emmett looked up at me, seeing if I was ok. I smiled at him "It's Bella and I. Right after that picture was taken, Charlie almost kicked my ass. He wasn't big on us kissing." I laughed at the memory. We had sneaked kisses that whole day but we had fun.

"You guys looked really cute." Rosalie smiled at me.

"Yeah, we were. Hey, I'm going to take a shower." I went into the bathroom then locked the door. I turned on the water but didn't get in. I just sat on the edge on the tub. This was taking so much out of me. After sometime passed, I got up to strip off my clothes. The warm water hit my naked body as I thought of Bella, her brown hair and brown eyes. The way her cheeks became bright red and the way she smiles. I imagined kissing her lips, touching her bare skin. My body was begging me to stop. Thinking about Bella and her beautiful body made my body ache.

I flipped on the cold water.

* * *

_A/N - I hope you all liked it! The next chapter is going to be about the break-up from both POVs. So, BEWARE, the next one is a tearjerker (hopefully). Thanks for reading! I truly mean it. Remember, reviews are love. **Gives a kiss and hug.**_


	6. You won't like what you see

_**What you left behind**_

_**Ch. 6 – You won't like what you see**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. The always wonderful ****Mrs. Meyer owns it.**_

_AN - OME! OME! Over 50 reviews for the latest chapter!! Thank you soo much! You all are so amazing!_

_So, this is the break-up chapter. If I did my job, you all will crying hehehe. In this chapter, I explain why Bella couldn't go with Edward to L.A. If you still don't understand the whole thing, just send me a PM and I will explain it better. Thanks again for everything and I really hope you all enjoy this._

_And A VERY BIG thanks for my awesome beta, __Galadeon. Thank you for all of your support with this crazy chapter.  
_

* * *

_Three years ago..._

_**BPOV**_

My hands were shaking as I watched the clock. Edward was going to be home in thirty minutes. He was at his parents' house. Esme was getting some new furniture and she needed help. I left the apartment before Edward woke up. I knew that the less time I spent near him would be better. When I got back home, I was so close to backing out on the whole thing when I saw the note, Edward left for me. It was just a simple note.

_Bella, I will see you soon. I love you. - Edward_

I folded the note then put it in my suitcase. I wouldn't dare kick out him out. I will end up staying at Alice's or my dad's. Now, it was twenty minutes until he walked through the front door. It felt like I was awaiting my death and there was no way I could stop it. When this is all over and Edward is out of my life, would there be any hope for me? Will I simple break into a million pieces? If it means Edward will live the life I know he deserves, I will take whatever happens to me.

I didn't want to think about how Edward would take this. I knew that was selfish of me but just thinking about the heartache I was about to lay on him made me sick. I wish he didn't love as much as he does. Yes, my heart rips open thinking that but if it was true, Edward wouldn't be broken. The only thing I really hope for is that he can be happy again. That's what I will always want for him. Even though, I won't be there to see his smiling face.

"Oh, god." I said out loud as I ran my fingers through my hair. I need to be strong. I could not fall apart when I tell him. There's plenty of time for that when he leaves. Without any warning, I heard the front door open.

"Bella?!" Edward's sweet voice yelled out.

Before I could walk down the hallway, I froze. Was I really going to break Edward's heart? Was I going to tell him a bunch of hurtful lies so he could get his dream job? Yes, yes I was.

"Hey, beautiful." he greeted me as I walked into the living room "Are you feeling ok? You look sick."

"No, I'm fine." I lied. There was no point of being truthful.

"Are you sure, love?" Edward, using the nickname he gave me didn't help with the sharp pain growing in my heart.

"Edward...I...um..." I was having trouble letting the words come out of my mouth. Why couldn't this be easy? I knew what I needed to do. It would be better if I would just get it over with and not dance around it. "Edward, I'm moving out."

I watched Edward's face carefully. His beautiful smile slipped away as a blank look fall upon his face. "Uh...I-I don't understand. What are you talking about?" I watched as his eyes looked over at the sofa. My suitcase laid on one of the cushions. "I must have heard you wrong, Bella. You must have said 'I'm going on a trip' not 'I'm moving out'."

I kept folding and unfolding my hands as I looked down at them. "I think it will be for the best if I move out." I needed to look at him but I couldn't bring myself to.

"You're not making any sense. Why would you need to move out? What the hell is going on?"

I finally got enough guts to look at him but when I did, I wished I had not. There was so much confusion and sadness in his green eyes. "I...um...I'm trying to say is that I'm moving out because I think we need to end things."

Edward just looked at me without saying one word. I needed to know what he was thinking, it was killing me not knowing what was running through his head. I walked a little bit closer to him before he talked again.

"Why are you doing this?" Edward's voice was low and cold "Is there someone" He pinched the bridge of his nose before he finished "else?"

I folded my arms around my chest "No, there is no else." I choked out. There would never been anyone else. Once you have been with someone like Edward, no one could ever compare.

Edward covered his face with his hands as he let out a deep breath.

"I'm sorry. Please just trust me, Edward, this is for the best." Tears were already running down my face.

Edward's hands flew down off of his face "Trust you?!" His yelling voice made me jump "The girl I have loved since I was fifteen is breaking up with me! Why the fuck should I trust you?!".

I wiped away the tears off of my face. I couldn't say anything. Anything I would say would make it worse.

Finally after what felt like a lifetime, Edward started to talk "What or who is making you do this? I know you, Bella, you wouldn't do this. We love each other. We are made for each other other." He walked over to me then picked up my hands. I was too weak to pull them away. "Please, please tell me joking and this isn't real. I'm begging you, Bella, please." There was no tears falling from his eyes but I could feel them wanting to fall.

I knew what I had to say so Edward would realize it was over. It was tearing me up inside that those words were even threating to come out. What was I supposed to do? I knew Edward too well, he would push this until the end of the time. I looked into his eyes, knowing that telling him would be like putting a gun to his head and pulling the trigger.

"I don't love you anymore." I whispered.

Edward stared at me as he took in a sharp breath. I felt so small when he let my hands drop. He turned his back towards me. I covered my mouth, quickly. I let out a silent scream.

"You don't mean it, Bella." Edward told me, still not looking at me.

I took in a deep breath "Yes, I do." I tried to wipe away the tears on my face. "I'm sorry, Edward. I'm so sorry."

Edward said something that I couldn't hear before he turned to face me "You don't mean it." he whispered "You can't mean it. I'm have to leave" he started to walk towards the door.

"But, Edward, I'm moving out. You don't need to leave." I told him through the tears.

He looked at me "I can't stay here, Bella! Not anymore." He slammed the door closed when he left.

There was no point to wipe away the tears, now. They ran down my face so fast.

I slowly sat down on the sofa as I cradled my shaking hands in my chest. This is how it feels to have your heart break. And the messed up part about it all is that I'm the one who is breaking Edward's and my own heart. I must be a monster for doing that to the man I love. I can keep telling myself that this is for the best but how could breaking his heart be for the best?

I cried out loud.

* * *

_**EPOV**_

"Edward, be careful." My mom told me as I tried to carry a very large box into my parents' house.

I put down the box "It's fine, mom. I can handle it." I smiled at her.

I started to get worried about Bella. She left the apartment before I got up and she still had not tried to get in touch with me. I had been so busy, I couldn't call her.

"Edward, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, mom."

"Are you sure it's the best idea to let go of the job in L.A.?"

I sat down at on the sofa "Yeah, it's the best idea. It's the only one with Bella in it."

My mom sat down right next to me "That's the thing I don't understand, Edward. Why couldn't Bella go with you?"

I ran my fingers through my messy hair "The job entails me to take very long business trips and they were very big on the fact that I can't have any "tag-a-longs". Their words not mine."

"Oh, I'm just worried because you are giving up on the job you have always wanted. I'm just being a worried mom." She took in a deep breath "I will get over it."

"Hopefully, you will because I have. Bella is my everything and no job could ever take her place."

"Alright, you should get going and tell my future daughter-in-law that she's a very lucky girl."

A couple minutes later, I was on my way home. My mom had used the words " daughter-in-law" a lot and it always made me smile. I couldn't wait to put a ring on Bella's finger. The only reason why I have waited was because I wanted to get a better job so I could afford the life I know Bella deserves.

I walked into the front door of the apartment that Bella and I shared. '"Bella?!" I called out. A few seconds later, the love of my life walked into the living room.

"Hey, beautiful." I was shocked to see that she looked very pale and that she looked somewhat dizzy. "Are you feeling ok? You look sick."

She told me she was fine but she really didn't look well "Are you sure, love?"

"Edward...I...um..." Yes, I'm one of the guys who puts one a big grin when their partner says their name. "Edward, I'm moving out."

I really can't tell you what my face look out but I knew that I was very confused. Why would Bella be moving? I must have heard her wrong, right? "Uh...I-I don't understand. What are you talking about?" I looked over at the sofa where her suitcase was. "I must have heard you, Bella. You must have said 'I'm going on a trip' not 'I'm moving out'."

Bella looked down before she started to talk "I think it will be for the best if I move out."

What? No, this can't be happening. "You're not making any sense. Why would you need to move out? What the hell is going on?" I was confused and so upset.

"I...um...I'm trying to say is that I'm moving out because I think we need to end things."

My heart felt like it was getting torn open and I couldn't stop it. End things? Why? Everything is perfect with us. I was planning to marry her, to live the rest of my life with her. And now, she wants to end things between us? "Why are you doing this?" I asked. "Is there someone else?" What was I going to do if there was someone else?.

Bella answered before I could even think about that. Was I supposed to believe her when she tells me there's no one else? Nothing makes sense. I covered my face with my hands. I needed this all to be some kind of nightmare.

"I'm sorry. Please just trust me, Edward, this is for the best." Bella told me.

I let my confusion and anger come out when she said that "Trust you?! The girl I have loved since I was fifteen is breaking up with me! Why the fuck should I trust you?!".

When she didn't say anything, I let myself talk "What or who is making you do this? I know you, Bella, you wouldn't do this. We love each other. We are made for each other other." I walked over to her then picked up her hands. "Please, please tell me joking and this isn't real. I'm begging you, Bella, please." I needed her to see that. I can't live without her.

Bella looked into my eyes then told me something I never wanted to her "I don't love you anymore."

It felt as if she plunged a knife into my core, not caring what would happened to me in the end. Where was _my _Bella? Where is she hiding? The woman looking into my eyes is not my Bella. She would never be that cold, never say those five toxic words.

I dropped her hands then turned so I couldn't face her. Without looking at her, I told her "You don't mean it, Bella."

"Yes, I do..."I'm sorry, Edward. I'm so sorry."

"This isn't real" I whispered to myself then I turned to face her "You don't mean it. You can't mean it. I'm have to leave" I walked to the front door. I needed to get out – now.

"But, Edward, I'm moving out. You don't need to leave." Bella told me. There was no way. I'm not that strong. "I can't stay here, Bella! Not anymore." I slammed the door closed.

I ran to my car then drove way too fast down the street. I must have been driving for almost an hour when I stopped on the side of the road. My hands tighten around the steering wheel. I scream out loud. I felt like nothing as I sat there. I couldn't stop this fucked up situation from happening. I can't even fix it. Bella doesn't love me anymore.

"Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit." I repeated over and over.

For the first time since I was nine, I cried.

* * *

_A/N - I hope you all liked this chapter!! If you want to show me some love, leave me a review and I will send you a sneak peek to the next chapter. Win/Win. And for the next chapter I will __dedicated it to three people. All you have to do is in a review, ask me a question about the story (i.e Something that has been driving you crazy or something you are just wondering about.) I will pick the best three and answer them on the next chapter. Thanks again for reading. __**Gives a kiss and hug**_


	7. You're my sweetest high

_**What you left behind**_

_**Chapter. 7 – You're my sweetest high**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. The always wonderful ****Mrs. Meyer owns it.**_

_A/N – I'm so sorry, you guys! I didn't mean to keep you all waiting. Writer's block is truly evil but an amazing show called "Skins" helped me out of it. Might sound weird but it's true. This is the longest chapter I have written so I hope you all don't mind._

_Thank you so much for all of the reviews, alerts, and faves! I really love all of you guys for taking the time and reading my little story! Because the last chapter was a tearjerker, I wanted this chapter to have some cuteness in it. So, I really hope you all love it and show me some awesome love and leave me reviews._

_**And this chapter is dedicated to:**_

_**Ava-Night**/Will you be having the wonderful Pixie working her hardest to get them back together? : Alice knows that Edward and Bella are meant to be so our fave pixie will be trying her hardest._

_**TwiDi/**Please please please tell me that his mother had nothing to do with Bella's decision to leave her son?!: You don't have to worry. Esme had nothing to do with Bella leaving Edward. She was very confused when her son told that Bella left._

_**Tulips at Twilight**/Is Alice Edward's sister in this story?: Nope, Edward is a only child and so is Alice._

_-I know people are confused by Edward believing Bella when she left him and why Bella thought Edward would want a job over her. You guys don't have to worry. I will explain in time.-_

_Of course, I have to give a big thanks to the one and only Galadeon for being an amazing Beta and helping me through this crazy story._

_Please do enjoy the newest chapter!_

* * *

_**BPOV**_

I woke up to Alice jumping up and down on my bed. I unwillingly open my eyes to see that it is seven o'clock in the morning. I groaned out loud then pulled my blanket over my head.

"Wake up, Bella!" Alice yelled as she jumped from one side of me to the other. "It's time to get up!"

"No! Go away evil little pixie!" I yelled. I don't remember what time I went to bed but seven in the morning is always way too early.

Alice jumped one more time then fell right next to me. "Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. I will not stop until you get your lazy ass up."

I made a unnatural noise then pulled off my blanket "I hate you."

She laughed "I love you, too. We need to get over to Emmett's in an hour so get ready." I totally forgot that today was the day Emmett and Rosalie are moving into their new house. And of course, they need help.

"Are you going to be ok today?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I can carry boxes back and forth."

"That's not want I meant."

I was confused "Huh?"

"Bella, Edward is going to be there. Are you going to be ok?"

I knew I would be ok. Of course, my heart will go insane but seeing Edward would make a day of moving things, so much better. All I could hope for was that he didn't mind seeing and being close to me. "I'm going to fine, Alice. You don't have to worry."

"If you say so. Come on, Bells, we need to hurry. Oh and your phone keeps beeping." Alice patted my leg then got up from my bed.

The only reason why my cell phone would be beeping was because I had a voice message. I reached out then picked up my phone that was on my nightstand. As I called my answering machine, I got up from my bed. It was from my dad.

"Bella, it's your dad...um..." What was he trying to say? "Brooke and I are planning a trip to Forks. We think it would be best if you come with us and...visit your mother's-"

I quickly closed the phone. I couldn't deal with that right now.

After I put my cell phone in my hand bag, I got dressed. I slipped on a pair of jeans then a baby blue tank top. I never had any guts to wear a top like that. It clings to my skin and shows off my not-so big breasts. But, being able to see Edward today made me want to wear it. When I walked out of my room, I heard Alice gasped.

"Oh my, that can't be my Bella!"

I rolled my eyes "Oh, whatever." I pulled my hair into a ponytail "Do I look ok?"

"You better then ok. You look hot. I bet Edward will be drooling over you."

"Yeah, right" I said as I rolled my eyes, yet again. "Let's get going."

When Alice pulled into Emmett's driveway, I noticed Edward's Volvo. A flood of memories came rushing back to me. Our first date, first kiss, and our almost first time having sex. I let out a little giggle at that memory.

"Hey Bella." Rosalie greeted me, cheerfully when Alice and I got out of the car.

"Hey Rosalie," I gave her a hug "this is Alice Brandon, my best friend."

They both talked for a minute about Rosalie's and Emmett's wedding and craziness of it all. They seemed to be getting along which put a smile on my face.

"What the hell, Edward?!" Emmett yelled from across the street. I had not noticed that my dad's old red truck was packed on the side of street. Edward and Emmett were standing right by a dresser that looked like it fell over.

I looked up at Edward who was already looking at me. It was like the first time I saw Edward. I wanted to look away because I knew my cheeks were bright red. My heart started to jump and down when he showed his crooked smile. I couldn't control the silly little smile that ran onto my face.

"I hope it's broken. I hate that thing." Rosalie's voice got my attention. I turned to face her.

We all started to laugh then walked to Edward and Emmett. I pushed my hands into my jean pockets. I couldn't deny that it felt amazing being near him but it was still uncomfortable. Would that ever change? Was there any point of hoping for that?

"Was the dresser too heavy for you, Emmett?" Alice teased.

"Bite me, little one." Alice,then, stuck out her tongue at him.

"Is it broken?" Rosalie asked, she didn't even try to hide the fact she was hoping it was.

"No, it's fine." Emmett and Edward picked it up again then place it into the truck.

Alice and I held back from laughing when we saw Rosalie roll her eyes.

When everyone started to walk back up to the apartment, Edward and I stayed behind. He kept running his fingers through his hair as I looked at him then at my dad's truck. I wanted to say something – anything but no words would come out. Time seemed to creep by and I couldn't take it anymore. I didn't even think about it, I just let the words come out.

"How's the writing going?"

Edward looked as shocked as I felt for talking first. "It's going good. I'm writing an article about a local rock band. They're really good. How about you?"

"It's good for me, too. I'm finishing up on an article about..." I couldn't remember what I was about. What the hell?! Was it because Edward was right next to me? I must be going crazy.

"That's really awesome that everything is going good with your writing." Before Edward could say anything else, someone was driving their very loud car down the street. The car pulled up right next to Charlie's truck.

"Oh, god, no." I said with a low voice when I realized who it was. Mike Newton.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked.

"Nothing, I just have to kill my best friend." I knew why he was here – Alice invited him for reasons I didn't understand.

As Mike got out of his car, he had a big grin on his face. I felt somewhat bad for him. He must think I want him here. I would have to kill Alice twice for that.

"Hey Bella!" Mike shouted as I took in a deep breath. I looked up at Edward before I talked. If I was going to get through this day, I would have keep stealing looks at him.

"Hello Mike" I tried to sound happy – it didn't work. Even though I knew why he was here, I was still hoping he came by for another reason. "What are you doing here?"

Mike looked at Edward then answered me "Alice asked me if I could help you guys move. Hey," He pointed to Edward "you're the music guy from the office"

Edward folded his arms across his chest "Yep." He was pissed which was very confusing. Had he already met Mike?

In the corner of my eye, I noticed Alice looking through the apartment window at us. I turned to face her then gave her a dirty look. She covered her mouth but I could tell she was laughing. Evil little pixie.

When I turned to face Edward and Mike, I was shocked to see that they were having some kind of angry staring contest. What the hell did I miss? Edward's arms were still folded across his chest as Mike's lips were in a tight line. Before I could think of a way to stop the contest, Emmett came out of the apartment.

"Let's get a move on it." He looked at Mike "Hey, thanks for helping out."

Mike smiled "No problem."

Edward rolled his eyes "Emmett, I'm going to get some rope so we can tie down the dresser." Before he walked away, he looked at me with his amazing crooked smile "It was nice talking to you.

I was having trouble breathing. I tried to calm myself down by taking in slow, even breaths. I wonder if he knows much power he has over me. All Edward had to do was show that smile of his and I would do anything. That might sound sad to someone else but it always put a smile on my face.

"Hey, I'm going to see if Alice and Rosalie need any help." I told Emmett and Mike then went into the apartment. I still had a big smile of my face when I saw Alice start to giggle. The smile faded.

"I'm going to kill you. You know that, right?"

Alice looked at me for a second to see if I was serious "Why would you want to kill me? I didn't do anything."

"Yeah, and I married Emmett for his money." Rosalie joked as she came into the living room, holding a box.

"Oh, whatever. We need Mike's help so get over it." Alice stuck her tongue at me.

"Ugh!" I didn't mean to yell but it just came out that way. "We didn't need his help. You know he has the hots for me so you came up with a plan. I don't know what kind of plan but I know there's a plan."

Alice rolled her eyes "Stop saying 'plan'. I thought it would be nice to have an extra pair of hands. That's it."

I threw my hands up in the air "You're such a liar!"

"Children, please behave so I can get into my new house tonight." Rosalie told us. I wanted to know why Alice invited Mike here but I also wanted to get all of this work over with. So, I will let it go – for now.

We all spent the next three hours packing up my dad's truck then dropping off the stuff at the new house. Emmett's and Rosalie's house was really cute and small. It was a little bit bigger then their apartment but they wouldn't have neighbors right next to you. Edward and I didn't say anything to each other but every time we would look at each other, smiles were always on our faces.

I was about to pick up a box out of the truck when Edward came up behind me.

"I can get that for you."

I turned to face him which sent chills up my back. I managed to say "Huh."

Edward let out a small chuckle "I can get the box for you."

I realized that I could have some fun with him. I smiled "Sure but be really careful. It's heavy." I moved out of the way. I already knew that there was only towels in the box but that was whole point of the game.

"I can handle it" He told me with a smile.

When he was about to pick it up, I warned him "Edward, please be careful. It's _really _heavy. I just don't want you to hurt yourself."

As he prepared his body for the box, I had to hold back the laugh that wanted to come out. If he didn't have his back to me, he would see that I was playing with him. When he finally lifted to the box, I couldn't help but to giggle.

"I'm sorry but I just had to." I told him through the laughing.

Edward turned to face me then started to laugh out loud "You got me. Nicely done, Miss Bella."

"Thank you. Thank you."

We must have been laughing for a long time because we were out of breath when we stopped. Edward and I just looked at each other. I stood there, frozen. We were trapped in a moment and there was no way in hell, I would stop it.

Without any warning, he stepped closer to me as his hand touched my face. I was feeling light-headed when he gently pushed a fallen piece of my hair behind my ear.

"Thanks." I breathed out. I felt stupid after that which made my cheeks burn to a hot crimson red.

Edward's fingertips slowly ran down my jaw "You're welcome."

As soon as he walked away, I wanted to turn around and kiss his god-like face but I pushed that thought out of my head. I didn't know why he just did that and there's a good chance, I never will. All I could do now is remember to breathe and not pass out.

After we were done, Alice and I went back to the apartment. Edward and I just smiled at each other before I got into the car. I was on a high when we walked into the front door.

Before I went into my room, I told Alice "Oh and when I found out the real reason why you invited Mike, I will kick your ass." She was about to say something but I closed my bedroom door.

I sat down on my bed then pulled out my cell phone. I just need to get it over with.

"First saved message...Bella, it's your dad...um...Brooke and I are planning a trip to Forks. We think it would be best if you come with us and...visit your mother's grave."

* * *

_**EPOV**_

As I was sleeping, an old memory started to take over me.

_"Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked Bella as we both sat in my car. It was parked in an empty field where no one would bother us. "We can wait."_

_She smiled at me "I don't want to wait. I want our first time to happen tonight." she gave me a little kiss "But you have a problem."_

_"What's the problem?" I asked._

_"Um...your car is kinda small. How can be do it when we can't even lay down?"_

_I wanted to laugh at her saying "it" but I held back. "I really don't know. Maybe, we should wait."_

_"Why do you keep doing that? I thought you wanted to do this but ever since we left my house, you keep trying to stop it." I could tell she was getting her feelings hurt. I cupped her face with my hands._

_"Of course, I want this. I have wanted this for a long time but I just don't want to rush it. I want to make sure you don't feel rushed. That's it, my love."_

_Bella smiled her beautiful smile which sent my heart racing. We started to kiss as we pushed our bodies together. It all went very fast. Within seconds, our shirts were off and Bella was climbing onto my lap. I started to get excited when my lips kissed her neck. Everything was going perfect until she heard a noise._

_"Wait, Edward, did you hear that?"_

_"What? I didn't hear anything. It's fine." My words came out rushed._

_"No, I heard something. It sounds like another car." Bella was right. Two blinding white lights came up behind my car._

_"Oh my god, it's the police!" Bella yelled._

"Edward!" Emmett yelled in my ear which made me jump up. When I fully woke up, I punched his arm. "You're an asshole."

Emmett sat down next to me "I been trying to wake your ass up for the last half hour. So, I knew yelling in your ear would wake you up."

I rubbed my tried eyes "You're still an asshole."

"Whatever, dude, get up and stop being a baby." Emmett got up from the sofa "The girls will be here soon."

I smiled to myself. This day was going to be amazing. Well, if you count out carrying a bunch boxes. I couldn't wait to see Bella, to hear her voice. I jumped up then got ready in a hurry. When I got out of the bathroom, I was shocked to see Emmett and Rosalie making out and that he had his hand up her shirt on the sofa.

"Bloody hell!" I yelled "That's my bed. That's nasty!"

"I can't help myself, Edward. My sexy as hell wife drives me crazy." Emmett told me then gave Rosalie a quick kiss on her cheek.

She let out a giggle "Same here, babe."

After they stopped being all cute, we started to pack up Charlie's truck. Rosalie stood on the truck bed as Emmett and I past her boxes. We only had enough room for one more thing so Emmett and I grabbed his dresser.

"Do you got it?" Emmett asked me as we carried it to the truck.

"Yes, I think." the dresser was very heavy so I was just trying not to drop it.

"Do you need to take a break?" He teased.

"Very funny, Emmett. Let's hurry and get this into the truck."

We were just a few steps away from the truck when I saw her. She was standing there, talking to Rosalie and Alice. She had a tight blue tank top on with jeans that fit her curves perfectly. I imagined in that one second, running over to her then kissing her amazing lips. I wanted to hear her moaning my name. While I was thinking dirty thoughts, I forgot that I was holding the dresser.

"What the hell, Edward?!" Emmett yelled at me.

I didn't look at him, just kept my eyes on Bella. I already had a smile on my face when she looked at me. My heart started to do flips when she showed a silly little smile. Rosalie, Alice, and Bella walked down to us. My whole body was freaking out when they reached us.

Alice and Emmett started to tease each other but I really didn't care. I was too busy, stealing glances at Bella. It was amazing how truly beautiful she is. It might sound crazy but she got even more beautiful in the three years I was away. I needed to stop imagining about kissing her. Pangs of pain hit my heart every time I did.

After Emmett found out that it wasn't broken, we placed it in the truck. Everyone but Bella and I went up to the apartment. We just stood there, not saying one word. It was feeling uncomfortable until Bella started to talk.

"How's the writing going?" She asked. It was sort of shocking that she talked first.

"It's going good. I'm writing an article about a local rock band. They're really good. How about you?"

"It's good for me, too. I'm finishing up on an article about..." Her face went blank. Did she forget what she was writing about? That's weird.

I decided to say something. "That's really awesome that everything is going good with your writing." Before I could say anything else, I heard someone's very loud car. Whoever was driving really needs to have someone look at it.

"Oh, god, no." She said in a low voice

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing, I just have kill my best friend." What? Did I miss something?

Then I heard his voice yell Bella's name. It was the elevator guy. Ugh. I didn't know his name until Bella greeted him. He seemed to remember me. _The music guy._

I folded my arms across my chest "Yep."Was he talking about Bella when he said 'Yeah, I'm going to hit that.'? I really hope not. I wasn't the only one pissed off. Mike was giving me death stares and I happily did it back at him.

Emmett came out of the apartment which stopped the contest Mike and I were giving each other. He gave Mike a "Thanks". I couldn't help but to roll my eyes.

"Emmett, I'm going to get some rope so we can tie down the dresser." I told Emmett then I looked at Bella."It was nice talking to you." I walked away to get the rope.

While we all were working, Bella and I kept smiling at each other. I knew that I shouldn't love it but I couldn't stop myself.

I was walking to the truck when I saw Bella about to pick up a box. I don't know why I thought she needed help.

"I can get that for you." I asked.

"Huh."

I let out a small chuckle "I can get the box for you."

She smiled "Sure but be really careful. It's heavy."

"I can handle it"

"Edward, please be careful. It's _really _heavy. I just don't want you to hurt yourself." She warned him.

When I picked up the box, I realized Bella played a trick on me. I was shocked that she was really playing with me and I was very happy, too.

"I'm sorry but I just had to." She told me, laughing.

I turned around then started to laugh out loud "You got me. Nicely done, Miss Bella."

"Thank you. Thank you." She looked so cute.

We must have been laughing for a long time because we were out of breath when we stopped. We looked at each other.

I really didn't know what I was doing. I walked closer to her as my hand touched her face. I gently moved a piece of her hair then placed it behind her ear.

"Thanks." Bella's cheeks became red.

My fingertips slowly ran down her jaw "You're welcome."

I had to catch my breath. Did I just do that? I smiled to myself. I felt like I was flying – on a high I never wanted to leave.

* * *

_A/N – Thanks for reading! I hope you guys liked it and don't want to kill me for adding a little twist. I will try my hardest to get the next chapter up soon. Remember one review sneak peek. **Gives a kiss and hug.**_


	8. Do you mind if I fake a smile?

_**What you left behind**_

_**Ch.8 – ****Do you mind if I fake a smile?**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. The always wonderful ****Mrs. Meyer owns it.**_

_A/N – Thanks you guys for all of the all of the reviews, alerts, and faves! It still means the world to me. I really hope you guys like the newest chapter._

_Please note that Edward and Bella are both 25._

_And of course a BIG,BIG thanks to my amazing beta, Galadeon._

_Oh, and I hope the people who already have Breaking dawn are enjoying it. I'm still reading it and I already love it! I do, ask that you don't leave reviews with spoilers in them. Thanks._

_Please do enjoy this chapter._

* * *

_**BPOV**_

Four years ago...

_As I sat on the shower floor with my legs pressed against my chest and my head resting on my knees, hot water gently hit my bare back. I had been sitting there for over an hour and knew Edward would be checking up on in a minute or two. This is what I do on the anniversary of my mom's death. I fully didn't understand why but it was calm and quiet. I liked it. I didn't think about her or the fact that she was never going to see me marry the love of my life and hold her first grandchild. _

_The shower door opened then Edward sat on the floor. "Hey."_

_I smiled at him, still keeping my head on my knees "Hey."_

_He reached out then started to rub my back. "I think it's time to get, love." I shook my head at that. "The hot water is going out. You could get sick."_

"_I really don't care, Edward." He sat up then turned off the water._

_Edward wrapped a towel around my body then lifted me up. I didn't try to stop him – I just rested my head on his shoulder. He sat me down on the sofa._

"_Your dad called. He asked the million dollar question."_

_I took in a deep breath "How's she doing?" I whispered._

_Edward sat down next to me then took my hand into his "I want to ask you it but I know you're sick of hearing it."_

"_But, it's different with you, Edward. I will tell you the truth."_

_He kissed the back of my hand "How are you doing?"_

"_Not good." _

Today marked the eighth year since my mom died and I sat on my bed perfectly still with my hands folded in my lap. Why couldn't I just crawl back into my bed, sleep until tomorrow, and forget all about this day? I didn't want everyone to be worried about me or be asked those questions 'How are you doing?' or 'Are you ok?'. Even though I wanted to hide under my blanket, I still had a job to go to and be with my love ones who would be knocking down my door when I didn't come out.

Before I walked out of my room, I picked up my cell phone that was lying on my dresser. I knew that I would be getting on-going phone calls from my dad, Brooke, and Emmett so I turned off the ringer. I flipped open the phone to see that I had five missed calls; two from my dad, one from Brooke, and two from Emmett.

"Good morning." Alice greeted me with a smile. "How did you sleep?"

I put on a fake smile that I would wear all day "Really good" That wasn't even close to the truth. I spent the whole night tossing and turning. "You?" I poured myself a cup of coffee.

"Really good." She started to giggle like there wan an inside joke that I didn't know. "So, do you need a ride to the office?"

I took a sip of my coffee. I would love to save some gas and take the ride with Alice but I would be alone in my car and not have to deal with drama of today. "No, thanks. I need to think about some stuff."

"Ok, Bells, let's get some dinner tonight. We could get all dressed-up and take the city by storm." Alice smiled a hopeful smile. I didn't want to tell her 'no' but I wasn't in the mood to do that.

"Maybe, Alice. I might be too busy with work." I put my cup into the sink then started to walk to the front door.

"Bella, I know that I say this every year but I'm always here for you. Whatever you need I'm here for you."

I turned to face her then gave her a hug "Thank you, Alice."

When I got to the office, I noticed Edward's Volvo parked just a few cars down from me. I needed so badly to run up to his office, wrap my arms around him, and hope he could take the pain away.

I knew I needed to call my dad so he wouldn't worry. As I walked into the office, I called him.

"Hi, dad"

"Hey, Bella." He sounded surprised "How are you doing?"

I walked into the elevator "I'm doing good. How are you?"

"I'm doing good, too. Brooke is dragging me the craft store for reasons I can't fully understand. So, are you at work?"

Where else would I be? "Yeah, dad. I have to go and start working. I hope you have fun with Brooke."

"Alright, Bells. I love you."

I let a weak smile fall on my face "I love you, too."

When I sat down at my desk, I was shocked to see a small gift bag placed right in the middle of my desk. I looked at it for a good second before I looked into it. There was a chocolate bar with a yellow post-it note on it. Before I looked at the note, I noticed that the candy was my favorite.

The note read: Bella, I know this day is going to be hard for you but I hope your favorite candy will help. -Edward.

Tears started to form in my eyes as I read the note over and over. Even though this wasn't his arms around me, I felt some of the pain fade. He cared enough to do this and that helped in it's own way. I held the thin piece of paper in my hand for what seemed like forever.

With a knock on the door, Alice walked into my office. She was smiling as she held two to-go cups of coffee. "Hey, I know you already had coffee at home but I just thought you would want more."

I tore my eyes away from the note. "Thanks. Alice." She handed me the cup "I'm so tried right now, any caffeine will work." Nightmares had their way with me last night. It seemed like every time I closed my eyes, I would relive the day when my dad told me my mom was killed in a car crash or the ones where I could save her but I don't make it on time. When these kinds of dreams came to me, I would reach out for Edward. I still had not get used to the fact he would never again fight away the bad dreams for me.

"What's this?" Alice picked up the chocolate bar. I handed her the note. When she finished reading it, she smiled. "Aw...that's so sweet."

"I know, right?" I needed to thank him but how? Was I supposed to up there and just say 'thanks' or send him a post-it that told him how sweet he was? Before I could think about it anymore, there was a knock on my door.

"Come in!" I yelled, loud enough so whoever it was could hear me.

"Hey, Bella" Mike greeted, then looked at Alice "Oh, hi, Alice" He sounded disappointed.

I did not want to deal with him today and if it was possible not to deal with him any day. "Hello, Mike. What can I help you with?"

"Um...well, I wanted to talk to you," he looked at Alice before finishing "alone."

Alice rolled her eyes "That's fine. I need to talk to someone anyways. I will talk to you later." She kissed my cheek then almost danced out of my office.

As soon as the door closed, Mike put on a cheesy smile. What the hell did he want?

"I wanted to ask you a question." he told me as he sat down on the chair that was in front of my desk. "That Edward guy who works here...Are you guys dating?"

Of course, I knew the answer. Edward and I are not dating but he is the only man for me. "No." It was painful to say out loud but it was the truth.

"Oh...that's awesome." I was shocked by him saying 'awesome'. Did he really think I would date him if I wasn't dating Edward?

"So, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the new nightclub with me tonight?" He asked with so much hope in his voice.

Why couldn't he pick another day to ask me out? I should just take this as a chance to tell him there was no way him and I could ever date. "Mike, I think it would be better if you and I don't date. Let's just stay friends."

Mike just looked at me with a shocked and confused look on his face but before he could say anything, someone opened the door.

And there he was. Edward stood in the doorway. He didn't look at Mike, who was now pissed off, only at me. "Hey." Just with that simple word, I wanted to run into his arms.

"Well, I better get going." Mike told me with a pissed off tone in his voice. He somewhat stormed out of my office but I didn't care.

We just looked at each other until I remembered the gift he left for me.

"Oh, thank you for the candy. It was very sweet of you."

Edward sat down in the chair "You're welcome. I thought it might help just a little." He ran his fingers through his hair. "How are you doing?"

I wanted to tell him the truth but I just let out a used up lie "I'm doing fine."

He looked away for a second then when his eyes met mine again, they seem to be filled with pain. "Really, Bella, you're doing fine?"

That caught me off guard. Everyone knew I lied but no one has ever questioned it. "Uh, yeah. I'm fine, Edward. I'm just trying to get through this day."

"Ok, I'm happy you're doing _fine_" He smiled then got up from the chair "I just wanted to make sure you are doing ok. I will talk to you later."

The day went by slow, as if it wanted me to suffer. I keep myself busy by writing on my next article. Alice came in and out of my office during the whole day. I tried to keep up the happy act but I started to get annoyed. I didn't say much and I liked it that way. I would rather be lost in my work then talk about my feelings.

When the outside world became dark, I stared out my office window. A single tear came down my face. I knew I needed to cry. Just get it over with. I always felt better afterwards but if I let those tears fall, would I be able to stop? I sat down at my desk then cradled my head in my hands. I allowed them fall.

I didn't hear the door open or him walking towards my desk.

"Bella?" Edward asked but I didn't answer because I didn't want him to see me crying. "Bella?" He slowly spun my chair so I could face him but I still kept my face covered so he gently removed my hands.

"It's not fair." I told him through the tears.

"What's not fair?"

"I don't have my mom."

Edward pulled me into his arms "It's going to be ok." he told me as he rubbed my back.

I tightly wrapped my arms around him as my tears soaked his shirt. This is what I needed. This is where I belong – in Edward's arms.

* * *

**_EPOV_**

Eight years ago...

"_Did you like the movie?" Bella asked as we got out of my car._

"_I really wasn't watching it."_

"_Why not?" She looked confused which made her even more cute._

_I picked up her hand "I wasn't watching the movie because I was too busy watching my beautiful girlfriend."_

_Bella's cheeks became bright red which made me want to kiss her. I was about to when Charlie came out of the house._

"_Bella, please come into the house." His voice was cold, that scared me._

"_Oops, I think we're in trouble." She giggled then walked towards the house, still __holding my hand._

_We walked into the house, we found Brooke and Emmett sitting on the sofa with upset looks on their faces._

"_What's going on?" Bella asked._

"_Bella, there's been an accident. It's your mom."_

_I didn't listen to rest, I just watched Bella's face. The sadness that came onto her face made my heart hurt. I wanted to fix it – to make her smile again. _

I woke up to my alarm clock beeping. I wanted one more hour of sleep until I remembered the date.

"Shit." I said under my breath as I got out of my bed. It has been eight years since Bella's mom had died.

I have been always helped her though this day but when the break-up happened, I just called Emmett to see if she was ok. I always made sure he didn't say anything to her. What was I supposed to do now? Do I still call Emmett or should I just check on her myself?

With my shower done and some breakfast in my stomach, I was on my way to work. I totally forgot I needed gas so I stopped at a gas station. As I waited in line to pay, I saw Bella's favorite chocolate bar. Maybe that would make her happy today. It wouldn't hurt to try.

I knocked on her office door but she didn't answer so I just went in. I placed the bag on her desk and hoped she would like it.

I went down to my office and got to work. I let myself get lost in my work so I didn't worry about Bella. My cell phone started to ring.

"Hello," I answered, pissed. I didn't mean to but I was on a roll with writing.

"Hi, Edward. It's your father."

Damn it! Most of the time, I talked to him, he would try to set up dates for me. I didn't matter how many times I told him I didn't want to date he kept trying.

"Hey dad, what's going on?"

"Your mother wanted to see if you could come over for dinner, tonight."

"Um...sure. I will be there tonight."

"Good, We will see you then." He seemed really happy.

I was on my way to see Jasper when I decided to check on Bella. I had no right to do this but I just needed to make sure she was ok.

I knocked on the door then opened it. Bella was sitting at her desk when her eyes met mine. I barely noticed _Mike_ was sitting across from her. When she was in the room, nothing else mattered. "Hey." I greeted her.

Mike said something, unimportant then left the room. We kept our eyes on each other. I wished it had last longer.

"Oh, thank you for the candy. It was very sweet of you." Bella told me. She liked it. Good.

I sat down in the chair that was across from her desk "You're welcome. I thought it might help just a little. How are you doing?". Would she tell me the truth like she always did when we were together or would she lie to me? She wasn't going to lie about this.

"I'm doing fine." It cut like a knife after she told me that. Maybe, it's the truth? It's ok to deny the truth, right?

"Really, Bella, you're doing fine?"

She looked shocked after I asked her that. "Uh, yeah. I'm fine, Edward. I'm just trying to get through this day."

"Ok, I'm happy you're doing _fine. _I just wanted to make sure you are doing ok. I will talk to you later." I left the office as fast as I could.

It's not like Bella had to tell me the truth. She has a right to lie but it just hurts more then it should. I wondered how bad she was doing as I got back to working.

I kept myself busy for the rest of the day. I did my best not to worry about Bella. If she needs someone, she has Alice and her family. I didn't need to worry, right?

I didn't know what I was doing when I went to Bella's office. Before I could knock, I heard her crying. I opened the door then walked over to her.

"Bella?" I asked but she didn't answer. I moved her chair so she could face me then moved her hands

"It's not fair." Bella told me, still crying.

"What's not fair?" I asked.

"I don't have my mom."

I didn't think about it. I just wrapped my arms around here and rubbed her back. I wanted to make her feel better. I couldn't handle her this way. "It's going to be ok."

I couldn't lie about how amazing it felt when she held onto me. I needed her touch and it didn't matter how I got it. We sat there, holding each other for what felt like a lifetime and I never wanted it to stop.

* * *

_A/N – Thanks for reading! I really hope you liked it and want to show me some love and leave reviews. I will send you a sneak peek and a drabble from Alice's POV – it will give you a hint to what the next chapter is going to be about. It will be little bit rated "M" so if you don't want it then please state that in the review. I just wanted to give you guys a gift for being so awesome. And I have a question to ask you guys. When do you want Edward to find out the truth sooner or later? Please tell me in a review or PM. **Gives you a kiss and hug.**_


	9. My favorite spot holder

_**What you left behind**_

_**Chapter. 9– My favorite spot holder**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. The always wonderful ****Mrs. Meyer owns it.**_

_A/N- **(Please read)**_

_Ok, I'm so sorry, yet again, that I made you guys went this long for the another chapter. I really didn't mean to but writer's block and life got into the way. I hope you all don't want to kick my ass and can forgive me :). And I didn't send sneak peeks or the drabble. I'm sorry for everyone who wanted them. :( But, if you want the drabble, just tell me in a review or PM and I will send it to you._

_And, there's no Edward's POV in this chapter. I don't know why but I was having a very, very hard time writing that part so I knew I couldn't make you all wait any longer. So, this is the next chapter. I hope you all like it and want to leave me reviews. I will try my best to send the sneak peeks and get the next chapter out soon._

_A big THANKS to my amazing beta, Galadeon! The girl still kicks ass!_

* * *

**_BPOV_**

I let out a big yawn as I walked out of my bedroom. Because I didn't get any good sleep the night before I crashed as soon as I got home last night. I had to let a smile come onto my face when I remembered last night.

_When the tears finally dried, I let go of Edward – even though I didn't want to. He smiled as he pushed my hair out of my face. _

"_Sorry about your shirt." I told him when I noticed that it was stained with my tears._

"_No worries, I have plenty more at home." He gently ran his fingertips down my face which sent chills down my back "How are you doing now?"_

_I smiled "I'm better now that you're here." I knew my cheeks were becoming fire red._

"_I feel the same way."_

I walked into the kitchen, not noticing that the fridge door was wide open and someone was on the other side, bent down. I picked up the newspaper then flipped to the music page. I ran my index finger across Edward's name. I was about to read his article when I heard someone mumbled a swear word.

This was scary because it was a man's voice and I live in an apartment with another woman. Should I run to my room or Alice's? Do I grab something hard so I could knock him out?

The guy stood up with his back towards me. I couldn't control what I did next.

"Ah!" I screamed and only stopped when I saw who it was. "Jasper?"

Before he could say anything, Alice came running out of her room. She was wearing an over sized shirt that must have been Jasper's. "What the hell is going on?!"

"I scared Bella." He tried not to laugh.

"Oh,"Alice wrapped her arm around Jasper's waist "You gave me a heart attack, Bells."

"Alice, didn't we have...um...deal that we would tell the other person if a guy was staying over?" Me having a guy over would be a joke.

"I told you, silly. Last night, I left you a voice message."

"Yes, you left me a voice message but all you said was 'Hey, Bella, I need to...oh my, _Jensen Ackles_' "

Alice giggled "Oh, Jensen. I remember, he was in a towel and I couldn't think right."

Jasper started to look confused and sort of pissed "Wait, who the hell is Jensen Ackles?"

She got on the tip of her toes then gave him a quick kiss "You don't have to worry, Jasper. He's celebrity eye candy that I could never have."

I just stood there, watching them.

"What if you could have him, would you?" Jasper asked.

"I would have hot,crazy sex with him then tell him I had a boyfriend I love with all of my heart." Alice smiled up at him.

"Then, you will come home to me?"

"Of course." She told him.

"That's all I'm asking for." He smiled as he kissed her then walked back into Alice's room.

"You guys are weird." I told Alice as I started making coffee.

"I know but we're in love so it's all good." She pulled a box of cereal out of the cabinet then started to munch on the chocolate puffs. "I'm sorry, Bella. I will make sure I talk to you before Jasper sleeps over."

I put my hand in the cereal box and grabbed a hand-full of the puffs "It's not a big deal. He just scared me, that's it."

I looked at the clock. It read 8 o'clock. I needed to get to work so I could finish up some leftover work. "I'm going to take a shower then head to work."

"Alright...Oh, Jasper needs to see you in his office later." Alice told me.

I had to tell myself not to worry but what would he want to talk to me about? I didn't ask Alice because I knew she wouldn't tell me.

When I got the office, it was already ten. As I waited for the elevator my cell phone started to buzz. It was a text message from Alice:

_Don't worry, Bells. It's good, not bad._ I smiled to myself.

She knew me too well. With the ding of the elevator, I walked into it without taking my eyes off my phone. Of course, I didn't noticed that I was about to walk into someone.

"I'm sor-" I looked up at the person and was shocked to see it was Edward. He was trying to stop himself from laughing.

"It's ok, Bella. I have got used to you not watching were you're going." Part of me wanted to be pissed at him for making fun of me but the other part wanted to throw him against the elevator wall and jump his bones. I shook that thought of my head. It was not the time to have dirty thoughts.

"Very funny, Edward." I pushed the number with a "19" on it.

"How are you doing?"

Amazing. Wonderful. Happy because I have him near me. "Great. You?"

"Really good." Edward showed his crooked smile to me.

When we got to his floor, I wasn't ready for him to leave. I tried to hide the fact that I was upset. Before Edward walked out of the elevator , he turned to face me.

"We should bump into each other more often." Edward walked away, leaving me breathless.

As soon as the elevator doors closed, I could help but to jump up and down. I don't know what came over when I did that but just hearing those words come out of his mouth made me feel like a twelve year-old schoolgirl.

I spent the next couple of hours trying to work but I ended up thinking about Edward. Every time he would talk to me or even touch me, it felt like the man who loved me before was coming back. Was I crazy? Am I just seeing his kindness for loving me? I needed to tell him the truth but what if he told me that he couldn't forgive me. Would I be able to survive that? I truly don't think I could.

I remembered I needed to see Jasper so I headed to his office. I knocked once then heard his voice from the other side.

"Come in!"

I opened the door to find Alice standing by Jasper's desk, taking notes. "Hey, Bella" she greeted me.

"Hey, I just came because Jasper needed to talk to me but I can come back later."

"No, it's fine. We can finish this later." Alice told me then left the room.

"After thinking about it for some time, I have decided to give you front page story." Jasper told me.

My mouth dropped. I couldn't believe he was giving the front page. I sat down in the chair that was across from Jasper's desk "Thank you so much."

Jasper smiled "You're very welcome, Bella." He spent the next ten minutes telling me that I would be writing an article about the Seattle Music Fest which was in two days. He went on to say that I would meet many of the bands and singers which made me even more excited.

Before I left his office, Jasper told me "Oh, Bella, you will be going to the fest with Edward Cullen. I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not." I managed to let those words come out of my mouth.

"That's great. He will meet you there around ten a.m."

I made it to my office before I started to freak out. I closed the door behind myself as I took in deep breaths. Spending the whole day with Edward would be better than amazing which sent my insides on a roller coaster ride. I didn't let myself think about any uncomfortable moments we might have. No one could take away this incredible feeling.

Two days later...

My hands were shaking as I drove into the very large parking lot. I tried not to be nervous but I couldn't help myself. While I was looking for a spot to park, which was very hard, I saw Edward standing in the middle of an empty spot. I let out a little laugh when I realized that he was literally holding a spot for me.

Edward moved out of the way so I could park. He opened my car door. "Good morning." His heavenly voice greeted me.

"Good morning," I got out of the car "Thanks for the spot."

He chuckled "You're welcome. I hope you know I almost died for it."

"Really?" I tried not to laugh.

"Yep. Those folk music fans almost took me down."

I couldn't help but to laugh "I bet you would have kicked their asses." I started to walk away. I tried to make that sound sexy but I ended up sounded like an idiot.

When I noticed that Edward wasn't following me, I turned to found him still by my car with his mouth hanging open. What was wrong? Did I do something? "Edward, are you coming?!" I called out to him.

"Uh...yeah."

Because we were a part of the press, we got to skip all of the lines. Edward and I were given wristbands so we could go backstage. A couple of hours passed and we had seen at least twenty bands.

"Edward?" We were walking around the fest, waiting for the next band to start playing.

"Yeah."

"I wanted to thank you for last night. You have no idea how much that helped me out." I could feel the tears coming back to my eyes.

Edward took my hand which stopped me from walking then placed the other on my cheek. I just stood there, shocked. "No matter what happened in the past, I will always be here for you. Please never forget that."

All I could do was shake my head 'yes'. I took my other hand and placed it on his hand that was on my cheek.

"Thank you."

At that moment I wanted to tell him. Just to let the truth come out but I stopped those words from escaping.

* * *

_A/N - Thanks for reading and for hanging on for this chapter. It means the world to me. :) Of course, I would love reviews so, if you don't mind..._


	10. Let my truth be told

_**What you left behind**_

_**Ch. 10– **_ _**Let my truth be told**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. The always wonderful ****Mrs. Meyer owns it.**_

_A/N - Thanks for everything! I'm so sorry about this being late. I will try my hardest to get the next chapter up soon._

* * *

_**BPOV**_

"Come on, Alice! We're going to be late!" Tonight is Emmett's birthday party and I was going to spend the whole night with Edward. Of course, it was my brother's night but I couldn't wait to be near Edward.

"Hold your horses, Bella. Beauty takes time."

"I swear if we're late, I will hurt you." I knew I was being impatient but knowing that I would be seeing Edward in a less then an hour made me want to jump up and down.

It was almost ten minutes later when Alice finally came out of her room. The second I saw what Alice was wearing, I felt under dressed. She was wearing a dark purple dress that hugged her small form. She could always make a simple dress like that look incredible, just by wearing it. I, on the other hand, was wearing a basic white sun dress. Boring.

"Wow, Alice, you look amazing."

Alice smiled "Thanks Bells. You look amazing, too. Edward will die when he sees you."

My cheeks fired up at that. Would Edward think I look good? I already knew I would be taken back when I see him because he always does that to me. I could only hope the same thing happens to him when he sees me.

As we arrived at the bar I couldn't see Edward's car anywhere. I knew he would be here but I found myself becoming disappointed because I would have to wait for him even longer.

"Damn, weather." Alice said after we heard thunder. "If it rains, my dress is fucked."

"It will be fine." I told her as I looked around the parking lot, hoping Edward would pop up somewhere.

"Bella, he is going to be here. You don't have to worry."

"I know."

We walked up to the bar. The place was a very nice sports bar. It wasn't like any of the bars Emmett goes to but once a year, he likes to act his age. His words not mine.

Emmett and Rosalie were already sitting down at a large round table. His arm was draped around her shoulders as he whispered something into her ear. When she started to blush, I cleared my throat so they would realize Alice and I were here.

"Oh, hey Bella and Alice." Emmett greeted us as he got up from the chair. He walked over and gave us both a Emmett big bear hug.

"Happy birthday, big brother." I told him as he let go of me.

"Thanks, Bells."

We all sat down at the table and ordered some drinks. About ten minutes had passed and Edward still had not came.

"Emmett, where is Edward?" I asked after taking a slip of my ice cold beer.

I could see that Alice was trying not to smile. I rolled my eyes at her. She really liked that I was impatiently waiting for Edward. I looked one more time at the front of the bar before Emmett answered me.

"He had to finish up a story he is working on. He should be here in a couple minutes."

Three minutes passed.

Six minutes passed.

Another ten minutes had passed and Edward still had not came into the bar. Why was it taking him so long? Didn't he know that I was dying for him to be here? Without any warning, I heard Edward's amazing voice.

"Sorry, it took so long."

I stood up from my chair to look at him better. He was wearing black pants and a tight dress shirt. I had to remind myself to breath as I took every inch of him in. He smiled his crooked smile after he looked over me.

"Hi." I breathed out.

"Hey,"

I remembered that I left Emmett's birthday gift in the car. "Emmett, I forgot your gift in the car" I turned towards him "I will be right back." I looked back at Edward " Do you want to come with me?"

His smile grew as he nodded.

As we walked to Alice's car, I tried not to stare at Edward but I couldn't help myself. The way his shirt hugged his chest and just the sight of his hair was a turn-on. He chuckled which made me snap out of my daze.

"You are staring at me." He told me.

My cheeks became bright red "Uh...I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I love when you stare at me."

My mouth dropped after he said that. I couldn't even stop my heart from freaking out. After I bent down and got the gift, I almost knocked right into Edward. He was standing so close to me that I could feel him breathing down on me. My mouth started to water as I could smell his heavenly smell.

"You look so beautiful." Edward almost moaned to me.

"Thank y-you. You look s-so good." I manged to spit out.

Edward gently pinned me against the car. He placed his hands on my hips. We both looked into each other's eyes. I wanted to kiss him so bad so I moved my head closer to him but before our lips touched, Edward talked.

"We should really talk about us before we do any of that."

I didn't want to talk about it. I didn't want to say anything that could ruin this moment. I tried to kiss him again but he pulled away.

"I don't want to talk about us right now." I told him.

"Why not?"

"Because it's my brother's birthday. It's not a good time right now." I tried to walk away but Edward took a hold on my hand. I didn't realize it but it started to rain on us.

"Emmett is fine in there. We can talk."

"Fine, let's talk in the rain!" I didn't mean to sound so angry but it came out that way.

Edward tried to say something but he closed his mouth. I could see that he kept trying to say something but nothing came out. He ran his fingers through his hair as he turned his back towards me. I just looked at him, confused. Finally after sometime had passed, I asked.

"Edward, what you trying to say?"

He didn't say anything, just let out a deep breath.

"Edward, what is-" Before I could say anything else. He yelled something I never thought I would never hear him say.

"I still love you!"

I just looked at him with wide eyes. I couldn't say anything. I wanted to run into his arms and tell him much I still love him too, but I stood there with the total shock of his words.

* * *

_**EPOV**_

I couldn't believe I just told her that. I finally told her and she just stared at me completely shocked. When she didn't say anything, I started to talk again.

"I shouldn't still love you. You broke me, Bella and I tried to stop my feelings for you but I couldn't. I still need you so much. I shouldn't feel this way." I ran my hands over my face. I needed to get away from all of this. "I have to go. Tell Emmett I'm sorry."

I drove to my apartment, knowing that I needed to leave Seattle – for good.

* * *

_A/N - Thanks for reading! :D I would love reviews if you don't mind..._


	11. Believe in me

_**What you left behind**_

_**Chapter. 11– **_**_Believe in me_**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. The always wonderful ****Mrs. Meyer owns it.**_

_A/N -Thank you for all of the reviews! :D They mean the world to me.  
_

_Please read the note at the end._

* * *

_Believe in me  
I know you've waited for so long  
Believe in me  
Sometimes the weak become the strong  
Believe in me  
This life is not always what it seems  
Believe in me _

_**BPOV**_

I tried to move after Edward left but nothing happened. Even though the cold rain hit my bare skin, I did not move an inch. I had a feeling Edward still loved me but I didn't have any proof and it wasn't like he told me before a few minutes ago. I didn't know how much time had gone by when Alice put her hands on my shoulders.

"Bella, what's going on? Where's Edward?"

I looked at her for a full minute and I wouldn't be surprise if she thought I have gone insane. What was I doing? Why am I still standing in the parking lot when I should be running after Edward? I needed to tell him the truth. It's been too long.

"Edward still loves me." I told Alice.

"Well, duh but why are you standing out in the rain?"

"He just told me and I couldn't say anything."

"Where did he go?" She asked as she looked around the parking lot.

"He left."

Alice took a hold on my hand and walked me into the bar. I didn't know what she was doing but I waited to see what was going on.

Before Emmett and Rosalie could say anything, Alice told all of us the plan.

"Emmett, I know this is your birthday and I will give you a big, big gift if you don't hold what Bella is about to do against her."

"What are you talking about little one?" Emmett asked.

"Edward just told your sister that he still loves her so she needs to chase after him now, immediately. So, are you ok if she ditches your party?"

I couldn't even let any words come out before I heard Emmett's booming voice.

"Of course! Go get him, sis!"

It was happening so fast, I had to catch my breath. In a matter of seconds, Alice pulled me out of the rain and came up with a plan for me to get Edward. It was true; Alice was filled with many, many wonders.

"Are you ready?" Alice asked me.

"Huh?"

"Are you ready to get Edward back?"

"Of course." I picked up my handbag from the chair that I had been sitting on.

"Here, take my car." Alice handed me her car keys "I will bum a ride off the two love birds over there."

I smiled at her "Thank you, Alice."

I drove to the slippery roads, trying to go the speed limit. Every time, I stopped at a red light or had to wait behind a slow person, it felt like torture. I found myself wondering what Edward was doing at this moment. Would he be at his apartment that I'm heading to right now? Could he be driving around, thinking about what just happened?

As I pulled up to Edward's apartment, I saw his Volvo in the driveway. I couldn't help but to smile at that. The rain was still pouring down as I ran to his front door. I started to feel nervous but it was too late to turn back now. I knocked on the door. When he didn't answer after a couple of seconds, I did it again. I was trying not to be impatient but even more time passed and he still didn't open the door.

"Edward! Edward, are you there?! Please open the door!" I yelled through the door as I hit my hand on it.

The front door swung opened, showing a very upset Edward. He looked at me for a second then walked off, leaving the door opened. I followed him as he walked into his room.

"Edward, I really-" I stopped talking when I notice a large suitcase on his bed. It was almost full of his clothes. He was leaving? He just told me he still loves me and now, Edward is running away. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm leaving. I can't stay here." He told me as he put another piece of clothing into his suitcase

"Why? You just came back. You can't leave."

"Bella, I'm an adult. I can do what I please." When he started to put more clothes in the suitcase, I pushed it away from him.

"You can't leave. I just got you back and I can't lose you again."

He signed "You didn't lose me. You let me go." Edward walked out of the bedroom as I yelled the truth to him.

"I lied!"

He walked back into the bedroom with a confused look "What?"

I could feel tears running down my cheeks. After three painful years, I'm finally telling Edward the truth. I could feel the weight of the world sliding off my shoulders. "When I told you I didn't love you, I lied. I never stopped loving you, Edward."

Edward's mouth dropped as he stepped closer to me. "Why would you?" he took in a sharp breath "Why would you lie to me?"

I kept folding and unfolding my hands as I told him "You needed to take the L.A job and because of me, you were not going to take it. That job was your dream job and I couldn't let you pass it up. So, I told you a horrible lie and you took the job."

He ran his fingers through his hair "All of this for a job." He almost whispered.

"I-I'm so sorry, Edward. I thought you would get over me and I never thought you would still love me after what I did to you. Please believe when I tell you that I never meant to hurt you."

"Have you ever doubted the love I have for you?"

"Of course, not."

"Then, why would you think I could simply get over you? Like you were some random girl I met in high school. I could never stop loving you, Bella. It never mattered if you broke my heart, you will always own my heart."

I didn't even wipe away my tears. I could feel the warm drops go down my cold skin. "I'm so sorry, Edward." I told him, again. I looked down my hands. What if he couldn't forgive me? Yes, he still loves me but I hurt him.

"Bella, tell me again."

I looked up at him "What?"

"Tell me you still love me. I need to hear it again so I have proof that it's not a dream." I could see tears start to form in his eyes which made me want to catch them before they fall.

"Edward, I still love you. I still need you and I will always want you." I started to repeat myself "I love you. I love you. I love you. I love-" Before I could say anymore, Edward wrapped me in his arms and kissed me with so much passion. I never felt anything like it before. Every time he moved his lips, mine would follow. I could also feel his hands touch the small of my back which sent chills through my body. He still tasted sweet like something I couldn't have until after dinner. My hands pulled at his neck, wanting him closer to me. Edward being against me felt so good that I moaned even though, we were still kissing. I could hear him growl as he pressed his body harder into me. I never wanted to stop but I needed to make sure of something. I let go of his lips.

"Edward?" I asked, out of breath.

"Yes," He was begging for air, too.

"Could you ever forgive me for what I did to you?" My voice cracked.

"I don't need to. Yes, I wish you would have just talked to me about it. You let me go so I could be happy. You didn't cheat on me and you didn't break my heart for selfish reasons. You still love me and I have you back in my arms. Nothing else matters."

I smiled at me with tears still in my eyes "I love you, Edward Cullen."

"I love you, Bella Swan. Forever." He gently kissed me. "I need you so bad."

Edward lifted me up so I could wrapped my legs around his waist. He carried me to his bed.

_All the smiles you've had to fake  
And all the shit you've had to take  
Just to lead us here again_

"Believe" By. Staind

* * *

_A/N - The only reason why this chapter was short is because...The next chapter will be filled with lemons a.k.a smut. I wanted to give the people who don't want to read sex scenes a warning. There will be smut even after the next chapter._

_I would love reviews because they are love and they make me write faster. :D Thanks for reading!_


	12. I'm in love with your lust

_**What you left behind**_

**_Chapter. 12 – I'm in love with your lust_**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. The always wonderful ****Mrs. Meyer owns it.**_

_A/N - Thank you so much for all of the reviews! They rock my world! :D_

_Thanks to __Galadeon for being my beta  
_

* * *

_**BPOV**_

Edward gently laid me on his bed. As he hovered above me, he simply looked into my eyes. I felt so much love when his smiling eyes locked onto mine. I placed both of my hands on each side of his head. I couldn't believe I finally had him back. The love of my life was staring down at me.

Edward's head dropped down so he could kiss my lips. I wrapped my legs around his waist and did my best to pull him closer to me. One of his hands slipped under my dress. I could already feel the wetness between my legs grow as he rubbed my outer thigh.

"Oh, god," I moaned as his fingers moved closer to my wetness.

Edward pulled his hand out of my dress which made me let out a whining noise. I didn't like the thought of him being away from me.

"I can't wait anymore. I need you so bad. I would love to tease you some more but I need to be in you right now." His words came out rushed.

I smiled at him. I needed the same thing. I didn't want any teasing or foreplay. Just me and him together.

He got off the bed and started to take off his pants. I got onto my knees so I could be eye level with Edward. I held back a moan that wanted to escape when I saw the sight of his manhood being hard and waiting for me. I tried to take off my own dress but he stopped my hands.

"Can I take it off?" He asked me.

All I could do was nod my head.

Edward's hands slowly pulled the straps of my sun dress down. When they were off my shoulders, the dress fell onto the bed. I heard him take in a deep breath.

"You are so beautiful." He put his hands on my hips, guiding himself closer to me.

"Thank y-you." I couldn't think straight as Edward laid me back down on the bed. I didn't even notice when he pulled my underwear off. I did in fact feel hardness brush up against my wetness.

"Edward, please!" I cried out.

I gasped out loud when he entered into me. He still fit perfectly in me which made me smile. He started off slow and for that moment it felt sublime. Every time he moved his hips, I could feel myself climbing to my peak.

Yes, it had been three years since they kissed or been this close. But it also been three years since I have sex and I was pretty sure it was the same for Edward. All of the amazing feelings that sex came with were flying to me. He started to thrust deeper and faster into me.

"Bella!" Edward moaned into my ear.

His lips taste my neck while I was panted for air. When I finally came, I yelled so loud and pressed my chest into Edward's.

"I love you." I told him, out of my breath.

"That will always be music to my ears." Edward kissed me, sweetly. "I love you, too." He fell to the side of me but kept his arm wrapped around my waist.

"That was so amazing." I put my hand over my chest to feel my heart jumping up and down.

"Yes, that was. Wanna do it again?"

I looked at him, laughing. "Of course."

We both crashed at the fourth time having sex. We didn't want to stop but our bodies were begging for rest. Edward pulled me into his arms as I wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head on his shoulder. He could have said something to me but I passed out the second I closed my eyes. And for the first time since I left Edward, I dreamed about my future with him. I dreamed about us moving into together again and laughing over silly little TV shows and bad movies. Before I could let my mind wondered even more, I woke with the bright sun entering into Edward's bedroom.

I was still in the same position that I fallen asleep in. Edward's and my own arms were draped around each other. I looked up to see his eyes still closed and his mouth slightly open. Edward slept that way as long as I have known him. It was very cute.

I don't know why but I started to cry. I was happy but also sad. I had Edward back but there was so much pain that I put him and myself in. I couldn't stop those feelings of guilt from coming back to me. Edward must have heard me crying or felt my tears on his chest because he lifted my chin with his finger.

"What's going on, Bella? What's wrong?"

I pressed the bed sheet against my chest as I sat up. I quickly wiped away the tears. I didn't want Edward to see me like this. I should be happy not crying.

"It's nothing, Edward." I lied.

"Please tell me what's wrong." Edward sat up next to me. "Are you regretting what-"

I cut him off "Oh, god, no. Edward, I will never regret having you back. It's just...I still feel so guilty for breaking your heart."

Edward tried to say something but I kept talking "I know I shouldn't feel this way because you have forgiven me but...I hurt you. I love you so much, Edward and I never wanted to hurt you."

"Bella, you don't need to feel guilty. Any hurt feelings I had are go now. It's all because you still love me." Edward kissed me "I love you and you love me. That's all we need."

I smiled at him.

"Let's go back to sleep, beautiful."

"Ok." We both laid back down. Edward ran his fingers up and down my bare back.

"Bella?" Edward asked.

"Yeah,"

"Please never leave me again. I can't make it through this without you."

I looked up at him. As long as Edward wanted me, I was here to stay. "Never, Edward. Never again."

* * *

_**EPOV**_

The reason why I smile was finally back in my life. The reason why I loved this life slept in my bed last night. Bella Swan never stopped loving me. She was mine again like I'm hers. I no longer had to wish for that I could have her back. No more pain and no more longing.

Before I opened my eyes, my hands started to search for Bella. When I couldn't feel her, I opened my eyes. She wasn't in my bed or in the room. I knew she wouldn't have left without saying anything so she must be somewhere in my apartment.

I got up from my bed then pulled on a pair of sweats. I walked out of my room to find Bella in the kitchen. She had her back towards me as she was cooking something on the stove. Her long brown hair was a mess which made her even more sexy. She was wearing one of my t-shirts that went above her knees. I felt my body aching to touch her. I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. She must have heard me coming because she didn't seem surprise.

I could see a smile run across her features, "Good morning."

I kissed her neck which made her let out a low moan "Good morning, love." I looked down at the pan to see that she was cooking eggs.

"I got up a little bit ago and thought you would probably want to eat something."

"You didn't have to do that but thank you."

I started to kiss and suck on Bella's neck. I couldn't help but to ran my fingers up and down her thighs.

"E-Edward, I c-can't cook when you d-do that." She threw her head back as her eyes closed.

"I can't help it, Bella. You are so goddamn sexy." One of my hands went under my shirt that she was wearing. I smiled in surprise when I realized she wasn't wearing any underwear. My fingers made their way into her and started to rub her clit. Bella gently moaned right by my ear.

"Edward..." The second my name fell from her lips, I went rubbed faster. Her hands held onto my hips. "Oh, god" She cried out.

When Bella came onto my hand, she was out of breath "The eggs are burnt." she breathed out.

I laughed on her skin "I would rather make you moan more then eat."

Bella switched the stove off and turned to face me "Same with me but I would rather hear you moan." We both smiled.

I picked up her body and carried her back into my room. I was about to lay her down but she stopped me.

"I want to be on top." She whispered into my ear.

I showed her my crooked smile as I let her down. I laid my back down on the bed after I took off my sweats. As she got onto me, I could feel myself getting hard. Before I could let myself into her, Bella pulled off my shirt, letting her bare form be seen. I needed to taste her beautiful breasts so I sat up. I let my tongue lick one of her nipples as she moaned my name.

"Edward, no more teasing." Shetold me as she held onto my hair.

"If I don't tease you now when can I tease you?" One of my hands toyed with her other nipple.

"Edward, we have the rest of our lives for that. I need you in me. Now."

I loved hearing her talk about our future together so I gave into what she wanted. I bounced her onto me. She gasped as I moved her body faster. I could hear something ringing but I was on too much of a high to care what it was .

"Oh...it's my cell p-phone." Bella told me.

I flipped her onto her back, still thrusting myself into her "I don't care." She smiled at me.

Every time I moved into her, she cried out of passion. I never wanted to wanted to stop but sadly, we couldn't go forever.

I rolled off Bella, trying to catch my breath "Holy shit."

Bella laughed "Yeah, holy shit." she reached up and picked up my house phone.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm calling my answering machine." She dialed the number. "Alice called me. That girl can talk fast." she told me with a laugh.

"She's always calling at the wrong time." I joked.

Bella put down the phone. "She's freaking out because I haven't called her. And she said sorry for any chance she was stopping our love making by calling."

"No one could stop our love making."

She started to giggle "That is true."

* * *

_A/N - I hope you guys loved this chapter! :D I would love reviews so if you don't mind..._

_Also, I hurt my hand at work so it might be a couple days for the next chapter._


End file.
